Our Handsome Slave
by killua menace
Summary: A male is given a chance to change his life forever and now with the help of team RWBY and others is it possible he can fulfill his duty and help them relieve some "Stress" along the way? (collection of one-shot lemons. Requests are open)
1. Chapter 1: Life changing

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this story. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave. This story is also going to be a series of lemons with little to no actual story in it, so if that's something you're not interested in then I ask that you please leave. Now for those of you that are still here. I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 1: Life changing

* * *

The hooded leader of team RWBY was currently making her way to Ozpin's office. She had apparently been asked there by the headmaster. She wasn't sure why, but at the moment she was hoping that she wasn't in any trouble. After all, she had been goofing off in Professor Ports class quite a bit. Ruby looked at the door in front of her a bit intimidated before she took a deep breath and sighed knocking on the door.

"Come in," Ozpin's muffled voice said from the other side of the door. Ruby slowly opened the door hearing this and began to walk into the office.

"Yes, mister Ozpin. It's me, Ruby, you said you wanted to speak with me?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this Ozpin looked up at the female in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Miss Rose, please come in and take a seat," Ozpin said as he gestured to the chair across from him. Ruby nodded hearing this and began to walk towards him, she sat in the chair she had been instructed to sit in and Ozpin smiled. "First off, let me start off by saying you're not in any trouble," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him and Ruby seemed to relax hearing this.

"Then why did you call me here?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I just wanted to see how your stay at Beacon has been?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the female in front of him. Ruby smiled hearing this and looked at the male in front of her.

"It's taken some time, but so far I like it here. The people here are nice, well most of them are," Ruby said remembering a certain team of male's that seemed to like bullying Faunus. "The classes are great although some of them could be a bit more interesting," Ruby admitted as she looked at the male in front of her.

Ozpin nodded hearing this with a smile and a few moments later the door opened and Glynda began to walk into the room holding a few papers. "They're done with the tests headmaster," Glynda said as she looked at the male in front of her. Glynda then passed the papers to the male and Ozpin sighed as he looked over the papers in front of him.

"I . . . I see," Ozpin said with a sigh as he looked over the papers in front of him. Ozpin then looked up at the female in front of him and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask however he was just about out of options. "Ruby, I . . . I have a request of you," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him. When he said this Glynda turned to look at him.

"Sir you can't be serious," Glynda said as she looked at the male.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Sir, she's a child," Glynda said as she tried to get him to reconsider what he was about to ask her.

"Indeed, and can you think of a better way to help her grow up? You were complaining about as much the other day were you not?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Sir, I ask that you reconsider this. I really don't this is a good idea," Glynda said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be the first mistake I've made. Now then, would you please retrieve our guest?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the female in front of him. Glynda sighed hearing this and began to walk towards the exit. As she did Ozpin looked back up at Ruby. "Now then, as I was saying I have a request of you," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Yes please come in, Ozpin requires your assistance," Ruby heard Glynda say from behind her. When she did Ruby turned to look at them and saw a male enter the room. He was rather tall and he seemed to be fairly muscular, with solid white hair and bright vivid purple eyes. Ruby looked him over for a moment and while he seemed rather stoic she had to admit she thought he was rather handsome.

"Ruby this is King," Ozpin said as he gestured to the male beside him and he bowed keeping his head down as he did and Ozpin sighed.

"A rather wealthy person died recently, we were called in when it was discovered that he had been keeping live grimm in the building. He didn't have any close relatives or people that he considered his friends, so as a result, we ended up inheriting all of his supplies. However, there were a few troublesome items that we also inherited and . . . well, that's where King comes in," Ozpin said as he gestured to the male beside him.

"The man pretended to be a humble merchant, however, it seemed as if his motto was to buy and sell "anything" Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him and Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at the male in front of that for some reason or another was still bowing keeping his head down in a rather submissive pose.

"Y-you mean," Ruby began only to stop when she saw Ozpin nod.

"Indeed, King was a slave. I have tried to get a few people to take King in, but people are understandably not enthusiastic about taking in a slave. I have many connections this is true however I fear most of them would either toss him aside leaving him to fend for himself or that he would be disposed of or possibly even worse. Even someone like me has some conscience and compassion," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him. Ruby nodded in understanding and continued to listen to him.

"I want to avoid anything troublesome, however at the same time, King has nowhere to go. It's not like he can just stay here, this is a school for huntsmen after all. From what I can tell you and your team are having some trouble getting along, and it may be none of my business but I thought each of you may be feeling lonely. It's a bit sudden but would you and you're team take him in?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

Ruby's eyes widened hearing this and she was a bit taken back. "I understand how important of a decision this is, and I can imagine your team wouldn't be too happy about you making a decision like this without consulting them. So I shall give you time to discuss it, however, I ask that you have an answer for me by tonight. If not then I shall simply assume you're not interested and shall make other arrangements for him," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him.

Ruby nodded hearing this as she stood up and walked out of the room. She immediately began to walk to her dorm and quickly explained what she had just been told by Ozpin. "What? That's crazy! We can't take care of someone!" Yang said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I agree, the very notion is absolutely ludicrous," Weiss said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Right? I'm so glad, I wasn't the only one who thought that this is ridiculous," Ruby said relieved as she looked at the others in front of her. "So we're all in agreement, we don't take him right?" Ruby asked as she looked at the three in front of her.

"Right," Yang agreed as she looked at her sister.

"Agreed," Weiss said as she looked at her partner. Ruby then noticed that Blake was oddly silent and turned to look at her.

"Right Blake?" Ruby asked as she looked at the female in front of her. "Blake?" Ruby said starting to become a bit nervous.

"I . . . I think we should take him in," Blake said as she looked at the females in front of her.

"What?!" The others all asked in unison.

"You can not be serious!" Weiss said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I am," Blake said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Do you even hear yourself?! What if he tries to force himself on one of us while we're alone!" Weiss asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"From what I've heard I don't think that will be a problem," Blake said as she looked at her. "Ozpin doesn't want to keep him here, which means he clearly doesn't meet the standards for being a huntsman on some level. So if he does try anything then chances are that we'll be able to fend him off. I doubt he could ever get the drop on us," Blake said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Can I at least ask why?" Ruby asked as she looked at the female in front of her. She was just a bit confused about why Blake was willing to help when the others weren't. There had to be a reason right?

"I know this might be hard, but it can't be that bad right? I mean, I know what it's like to feel helpless and completely powerless when it comes to being oppressed. I don't know what this man is like but . . . I mean if we can help them then I want to at least try," Blake said as she looked up at the female in front of her.

When she said this Ruby was a bit quiet so Yang decided to speak. "Blake, do you even hear what you're saying? Do you really think we can take care of someone?" Yang asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I . . . I think we should do it too," Weiss said as she looked at the female in front of her. Yang then turned to look at her a bit surprised. Out of all the people that could have changed their mind, Yang was certain that Weiss would probably be the least willing to take him in. "Look it's no secret there's a lot that my family has to make up for. I don't think I alone can ever do that, however, I can at least be the start of trying to clean my family's name. So I may as well start with helping him. Plus it would be nice to have someone to help as the old days," Weiss said as she thought back to her life of luxury back at Atlas.

"You can't be serious?! Where is he supposed to sleep? We've only got four beds, and-" Yang began only for Blake to cut her off.

"If it's really going to be that big of a deal he can just sleep with me. As I said, I'm certain I'll be able to fend him off if anything happens. I just couldn't live with myself knowing that something bag might happen to him and we could have prevented it," Blake said as she looked at the two in front of her. When she said this Ruby tensed up and Yang groaned in frustration.

"This is completely ridiculous! Right, Ruby?" Yang asked as she turned to look at her sister. When she said this however Ruby didn't answer. "Ruby, are you actually considering this?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister.

"Well, Blake makes a good point. We have the chance to change his life forever. It might be hard, and it might not work out, but for now I think we owe it to him to at least try, and if things don't work out, then we can always just tell Ozpin and he'll probably be able to figure something out," Ruby said as she looked at the female in front of her. Hearing this Yang sighed, she was still against the idea, however, at this point, it was pretty obvious that they weren't going to be changing their minds anytime soon.

"Fine, I'm still against it, but if you think this is the right thing to do then . . . I guess it's worth a shot," Yang said as she looked at the three in front of her.

"All right, I guess I'll tell Ozpin then," Ruby said as she looked at the others in front of him. Ruby then began to make her way back to Ozpin's office and once again knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ozpin's muffled voice once again said from the other side of the door. Ruby then slowly walked in and saw that King was sitting in a corner of the room staring blankly into space. "Ah, I trust you have a decision for me," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him, and Ruby nodded.

"Yes, we . . . we've decided to take him in," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. Ozpin smiled hearing this and nodded.

"King please come here," Ozpin said as he looked at the male causing him to nod and stand up. King then walked over to the two in front of him. "King this is Ruby Rose, and she as well as a few others will be your new master," Ozpin said as he looked at the male in front of him. King nodded hearing this and turned to look at Ruby.

"Thank you, for accepting me, mistress. As you can see I am fairly fit so I am capable of handling most chores and household work. However I fear that any large feats of strength are beyond my capabilities," King said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"N-no that's fine," Ruby said as she extended her hand to the bowing male in front of her. King took her hand seeing this and shook it. "Follow me, and I'll show you to where we live," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and began to walk behind her.

"So uh, King tell me about yourself," Ruby said as she turned to look at the male beside her.

"Me? I'm am merely a lowly slave. You shouldn't let someone as small and insignificant as me trouble your mind," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. Ruby forced a smile hearing this and began to walk him to the door. Ruby then opened the door and walked in and a moment later King entered as well. Seeing the male it only took the three around him to come to the same conclusion that Ruby had. They all agreed that King was rather handsome.

"So King, this is my friend Blake, my partner Weiss, and my sister Yang," Ruby said as she introduced the figures in front of her. King nodded hearing this and bowed towards the females in front of him.

"I'm honored to be able to meet all of you," King said as he smiled at the figures in front of him. The first smile that Ruby had seen from him, however his smile almost immediately caused some feelings to stir in Weiss. If there was one thing she learned about leaving with her family, it was how to fake a smile. So when she saw him, the first thought that came to mind was that he looked rather lonely.

"So first thing's first, where is he going to sleep?" Yang asked as she looked at the others in front of her.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," King said as he looked at the blonde in front of him causing Yang to look at him a bit surprised. "I'm actually rather used to it, at least this room is rather warm compared to the one that my old master had given me, not mention the fact that the floor isn't wet. I would consider it the highest of honors if you would allow me to sleep in the same room the four of you," King said as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"No," Weiss said as she looked at the male in front of her. "If it's really going to be that big of a deal then you can just sleep with me," Weiss said as she looked at the others causing them to look at her a bit surprised. "But try anything funny, and I'll freeze your nostrils," Weiss said as she looked at the male in front of her. King seemed a bit confused hearing this and nodded.

"Of course, I would never purposely do anything to cause you any form of discomfort. So if I ever overstep please feel free to punish me however you see fit. My old master, loved hearing me scream in pain, so if anything is every troubling you then please feel free to take it out on me. I assure you that I am both physical and mentally prepared to handle any punishment," King said as he looked at the figures in front of him.

This did manage to disturb the figures in front of him. He was so quick to offer himself for pain and punishment and he treated it as a casual event, did his previous master truly treat him that badly? "Don't worry, none of us will ever do anything like that," Yang said trying to assure the male in front of her causing King to nod. "Anyway I'll see all of you later," Yang said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I don't know," Yang said as she looked at the figures behind her. "Just because King's here doesn't mean I need to babysit him. I'm going out to entertain myself," Yang said as she walked out of the room.

"I also need to leave," Blake said as she stood up. "One of my favorite authors is in town and doing a book-signing. I was hoping to visit before they left," Blake said as she looked at the figures in front of them.

"I wanted, to go out and buy some polish for Crescent Rose," Ruby said a bit sheepishly as she looked at the two in front of her. Weiss sighed seeing this and looked at the male in front of her that was still standing up straight. She thought about what she could say to him however all of the scenario's that played out in her head didn't end well so she stood up as well.

"King, if you don't mind could you please clean this room while we're away?" Weiss asked as she looked at the male in front of her, and King nodded in response.

"Of course mistress," King said as he watched her shut the door. When she did King looked and almost without hesitation began to clean the room. It was a few hours before the others returned however when they did they returned together.

"I hope King managed to-" Weiss began as she opened the door to their dorm and stopped at the sight that she saw. The room was completely clean, it was even cleaner than when they had first arrived.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you all have returned. I completed the task that you asked of me nearly an hour ago mistress Schnee," King said as he looked at the female in front of her and the others began to look around the room.

"You did all this?" Weiss asked as she looked at the male in front of him and King nodded.

"Of course, I cleaned and folded all your sheets, as well as the floors, I took extra care to clean the walls so that the paint wouldn't peel and scrubbed the ceiling to remove the dust and other debris that had built up. I also rearranged the books that all of you had, I separated Ruby's comics, Blake's books, Weiss' catalogs, and Yang magazines and I organized them alphabetically. I then moved onto your clothes sorting them by type and folding them neatly to maximize the space given. I apologize for the rather sloppy job but I was unsure when you would return so I had to rush," King said as he looked at the four in front of him and each was impressed.

This was a rushed job? On top of what he had told them it also looked as if he polished and cleaned the furniture in the room, he had gotten some flowers for the desk, and there was also a lovely fragrance in the room now as well. The four couldn't identify what it was but it smelled amazing. "King this is amazing," Ruby said as she looked around the room. King seemed a bit surprised hearing this and looked at them a bit shocked.

"I . . ." King began only for the others to cut him off.

"Yeah seriously, you did this while we were gone? That's amazing, I don't think I'd ever be this adept at cleaning," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I-It's nothing special really," King said as he looked at them and he seemed to be becoming a bit nervous now for some reason.

"Oh also I got you this," Blake said holding up a small box of food for him. "I saw it while I was out, and I wasn't sure when the last time you ate was so I thought I'd get it for you just in case," Blake said as she looked at the male and King once again seemed surprised.

"Dinner? Already? Are you sure? I mean, I haven't screamed in pain once since I've arrived," King said as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Yeah it's fine King," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of him and King seemed a bit nervous before nodding.

"I see, thank you. All of you are so compassionate," King said as he opened the box and seeing the meal in front of him he once again tensed up. "Are you sure you want to give this to me? This looks more like something you'd give to a guest rather than a lowly slave such as myself," King said as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Yeah, King, it's fine, really," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and began to slowly eat. However, as he did his movements were stiff almost as if it was like he wasn't enjoying the meal.

"Why is he eating like that?" Ruby asked as she leaned over to the others.

"He's nervous, he's probably not used to be treated with kindness and compassion," Blake whispered back to her. However, when she did King finished his meal and looked at the four in front of him.

"Thank you mistress Blake, the meal was delicious . . . very," King said as he looked down a bit trouble before glancing back up. "Um, Mistress, I . . . I've never been given such tasty food before. It's also the first time I've eaten until I was full. I thank you," King said as he looked at her and smiled slightly, a real smile and Weiss could tell. However, as if noticing his own mistake King returned to his rather emotionless face.

"Now then, it's time for bed," Ruby said as she walked over to the dresser and began to change into her pajamas. However, as she did she suddenly realized what she was doing and turned to look at King who was facing the wall behind him staring away from her to give her some privacy. Ruby sighed seeing this and continued to change with the others mimicking her actions a few moments later.

"Okay, you can look now King," Weiss said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing and turned around to look at them. "Now then you'll be sleeping with me for the time being, I hope that won't be a problem," Weiss said as she looked at the male in front of her and King shook his head.

"Of course not," King said as he began to walk with her. King then felt the softness of the bed and looked at the four in front of her. "Um, Mistresses, may I ask a question?" King asked as he looked at the four in front of him. "Will I . . . will I have painful and terrible things done to me?" King asked as he looked at the four in front of him. He seemed to think there was an ulterior motive to how he was being treated.

"It's okay, we don't do things like that," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of him with a bright smile however King still seemed to be doubting her words.

"R-really?" King asked as he looked at the four in front of him. "I don't mind having painful things done to me if it will please any of my mistresses. My previous master enjoyed hearing me scream in pain. I will do anything I can to help, I'm fine with just a little for meals, and being allowed to sleep somewhere warm is more than enough. So please . . . have mercy," King said as he looked at the four in front of him. It seemed as if he doubted what Ruby had told him.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry . . . goodnight, mistresses," King said as he began to lay down on the bed. When he did Weiss slowly moved in next to him and made sure that she kept a rather reasonable distance away from him. A month passed by and for a while, it seemed as if King was never going to adjust to living with them. Always doing what they said but in a rather distant way. However, as time passed it seemed as if King began to slowly warm up to them.

His warm and genuine smiles no longer rare occasions but now more of an hourly activity. Weiss had even begun to trust the male enough to where she would start leaning into the male while she slept. Mainly because it helped keep her warm at night. However, it seemed as if something had been troubling King for most of the day and now it seemed as if he was ready to make his concern known.

"Um . . . mistresses, may I speak with you . . . all of you?" King asked as he looked at the females in front of him and King sighed as he looked at the female in front of him. He bit his lip and took a deep breath at the thought of what he was about to say. "You . . . you won't do anything terrible to me right?" King asked as he looked at the females in front of him. However, before any of them could answer King continued seeming to explain why he was worried.

"Before I came here, every day was so painful. No matter how much I cried or laughed, it didn't change the treatment I received. I couldn't do anything but accept it. If I felt sad about it every time, I wouldn't have been able to endure it. That's why I tried not to think about it, and masked my feelings to the best of my abilities. That's why I thought I'd . . . stop crying when I felt sad . . . or smiling when I felt happy. Because no matter how much I hoped or cursed my misfortune, nothing good ever happened," King said as he looked at the females in front of him.

"When I first came here, none of you did anything to me. I wanted to think that you all were different from everyone I've met up until now. But I tried to stop myself from thinking that. If I hoped for something and I got betrayed again . . . I don't think I could endure it. Even so, all of you have been so kind and warm. I don't know what to do anymore. Mistresses I . . . I can trust you right?" King said as he looked at the females in front of him.

It was clear that he was desperately searching for an answer and Ruby smiled hearing this and nodded. "Of course you can King," Ruby said as she looked at the male. "You can trust us, we will never betray you," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King closed his eyes for a moment hearing this as if he were thinking before nodding.

"All right. . . I will . . . believe them. Those words. I apologize for acting unsociable and ignoring the mistresses kindness until now. I will try my best to be of use to all of you. So when I laugh, or when I cry . . . please don't throw me away," King said as he looked at the females in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now yes this chapter was more or less just setting up for the next chapter. As for the lemons I'm fine with just about anything, however I do ask that you all try to keep it small (Nothing more than a fourway) Since things start to become a bit challenging after that point. I am also okay with most fetishes so if you have one you would like me to include on a lemon then please let me know and I will do so. Other than that feel free to request whatever you all want. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dominance (lemon)

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 2: Dominance (Lemon)

* * *

P.O.V. Third

The heterochromatic female known as Neo was currently sitting in class trying to think of a way to pass time. At the moment she was using her semblance to disguise herself in class. She was wearing her usual clothes and just made her illusion look like she was wearing a uniform so that she would be ready to fight just in case things went south. At the moment she was looking at the newest 'addition' to team RWBY.

She had been watching the male for a while now, mainly to see what he would be capable of if they ever need to fight. However, Neo learned fairly quickly that wasn't something she would need to worry about. King was so docile and submissive to others. He would easily bend to the will of others, and he often gave in to the desires of others within just a few seconds. Neo thought it was a miracle that no one had taken advantage of him yet.

However, unfortunately for King, that streak of luck was about to end. Neo was getting bored of staying in classes all day wasting her time when she could be doing more fun things. However, Cinder didn't want her leaving the building while they had class. So the only thing she could really do at the moment was, not attend her classes. However, even then the only thing she could do was roam the halls of Beacon which wasn't very fun. So she had decided that King was going to entertain her.

When the class ended Neo smiled and stood up walking behind King, and when they reached another path Neo grabbed King's hand and pulled him back separating him from the others. As she did she also created an illusion so that King's absence wouldn't be noticed. "O-oh," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," King said as he looked at her causing the female to smile and start to lead him away.

Honestly, he was trying to apologize for something he didn't do, this was going to be too easy. Neo then lead him to a small room that she knew was for the staff, but almost no one used until night. She pulled King into the small room and shut the door behind them. "I apologize if I've upset you. Please tell me what I can do to atone for my actions," King said as he looked at the female in front of him.

Neo smiled hearing this and moved closer to the male licking her lips as she did. This did admittedly instill some fear in King, the only time he had ever seen someone lick their lips before was his previous mistress, and that never ended well for him. "I-I," King began only for Neo to raise one of her legs and wrap it around King. She then took one of her fingers and placed it on King's chest teasingly.

King tensed up feeling this and looked at her nervous. "Is . . . is there something I can do for you?" King asked a bit confused as he looked at her. Neo seemed a bit disappointed hearing this and looked at him causing King to tense up even more. Neo the reached for his crotch and began to caress him through his pants, and leaned up to lick his cheek causing King's face to turn a deep red.

He thought this was a rather unusual punishment, however, if this is what repaying her meant then King was willing to let her continue. However, after nearly a minute Neo once again looked disappointed and moved back and placed a finger to her chin clearly thinking. After all that, King still didn't want to do it with her? He hadn't even gotten hard during her teasing! Actually, come to think of it, she hadn't even felt him twitch once.

Was it possible he wasn't into girls? Then again at the moment, she wasn't really sure what he liked. Neo continued to think before a thought finally came to mind. "If that's all, then-" King began only for Neo to cut him off by pressing her lips against his. When she did King's eyes widened and he seemed unsure of what to do. It was just as Neo thought, he really had no idea what she was doing!

If that was the case then Neo didn't see anything wrong with teaching him a few things. After all, it would be useful if she ever wanted to take advantage of him again. Neo then stopped what she was doing and looked at King. "I-"King once again began only for Neo to cut him off. She pointed at him pressing her finger against his forehead causing him to silence himself and looked at her. Neo then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

King was confused by this and Neo seemed a bit irritated. She then closed her mouth and poked his head a few times before once again opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. When she did King slowly and hesitantly mimicked her actions. When he did Neo smiled and leaned forward connecting her lips to his once again. However, before King had the chance to do anything she began to lightly suck on King's tongue to make sure he kept it out.

As she did she slowly slide her tongue around his and after a few moments King hesitantly began to do the same. King found it a bit hard to breath doing this, however, he knew better than to complain when being punished so he chose to simply endure it. After all, compared to what he had been through before, this punishment, could hardly be called a painful. The two continued to let their tongues intertwine with each other before Neo eventually broke the kiss, with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them at lips.

She was silently panting as she looked up at the male. Neo then grabbed his hands and guided them down to her rear looking up at his with a mischievous smirk as she did. Neo then grabbed his arms and squeezed them slightly, as she did she looked up at King and nodded as she once again squeezed his arms. When she did King once again mimicked her actions and squeezed her rear causing Neo to smile and bite her lips.

Neo then once again opened her mouth, and King did the same and the two once again let their lips connect. As they did Neo pressed her body to King's and began to feel King occasionally squeeze and grope her rear. Neo then tugged at his pants slightly to loosen them enough to slip a hand under them. As she did she felt King tense up and Neo once again grabbed his member as well as the two jewels under it.

Neo then began to lightly caress and massage the organ she had a hold on. As she did she slowly felt his member began to grown and at one point had even felt King groan into the kiss. As his member slowly began to grow Neo began to get a little excited. Once he was at a point she knew would be fine Neo broke the kiss and pulled her hand out of his pants. When she did she looked up at him with dazed eyes as she slowly slid down onto her knees.

Neo then grabbed the edge of his pants and began to pull them down. "W-wait if you do that it'll-" King began, however, his warning came a bit too late as his member was revealed and hit Neo in the face. "I-I'm so sorry! It's just I'm not usually like this and-" King began only to stop when he felt Neo grab his member. Neo had to admit she was a bit impressed with what King was carrying between his legs.

He was a few inches larger than she expected, carrying a nice ten inches with him. Seriously, with something like this, Neo would be taking advantage of him every chance she got. How was it that the others hadn't already thought of this? Then to help put him at ease Neo turned her face to the side and hit her face with King's member. King face heated up seeing this, and Neo smiled as she began to slowly stroke King's member.

As she did Neo pressed her face into the base, his scent was powerful and almost intoxicating. Neo then opened her mouth and began to lick King scrotum causing him to groan slightly. When he did Neo gave him a mischievous smile and opened her mouth taking the rather sensitive organ into her mouth and beginning to slide her tongue over it, almost as if she were trying to clean it. She would also suck on it slightly, not hard enough to where it would hurt, or even be uncomfortable, but enough to pleasure him and let him know what she was doing.

As she did she could feel just how heavy and full his sack was. He must have really had no idea what sex was, it felt like he hadn't ever cum once in his lifetime. This thought excited Neo, the idea of being able to drain him completely was more than arousing. She loved the idea of being not only filled but also covered with King's personal toping and now that the idea had been put in her head, she wasn't going to settle for anything less.

Neo continued to slowly stroke King's member guiding her hand up and down being sure to travel the entire length and occasionally stopping at the tip and using her thumb to tease his glans. Neo closed her eyes and began to inhale deeply starting to enjoy King's scent before she began to slowly speed up. It seemed like she was going out of her way to try and make this as enjoyable as possible.

"M-mistress, that's," King said with a slight groan as he looked down at Neo. When he said this Neo began to speed up providing him with even more pleasure as well as silencing him. She could see his stomach twitching occasionally showing just how much pleasure he was in. Neo continued to tease his member until she felt his member start to twitch and heat up slightly. "I-if you continue, I'll-" King began only for Neo to speed up causing him to stop.

King groaned as he felt himself drawing closer to his end by the second. As he did Neo moved back slightly and began to massage his scrotum aiming his member at her face with a look of anticipation. King looked as if he were trying to hold back, and before long King shot his load onto the female's face covering it with his hot love juice. However, that didn't stop Neo as she continued to stroke the male to be sure that she emptied as much as possible from this first load.

She continued to let King cover more of her face with his juice every second until it was eventually just leaking out. "I-I'm sorry, it's just-" King began only for Neo to raise a finger showing that she wanted him to be quiet which he was quick to obey. Neo then took her finger and wiped off a small amount of his fluids and took it into her mouth tasting it. She was prepared for a bitter and rather unflavorful taste, however, to her surprise it was rather sweet, with a slightly salty taste. He must have been eating healthy.

Since Neo actually enjoyed the taste of him neo took the tip of King's member into her mouth and began to move her tongue around trying to clean it of any juices that may still be sticking to him. As she did King groaned in pleasure and Neo looked up at him, she hadn't planned on performing fellatio, but since he tasted better than most others, she didn't mind that much. However, she would need to find a way of communicating that she wanted him to return the favor.

King bit his lip as he felt Neo's soft lips wrap around his member followed by the warm pleasurable sensation of her tongue beginning to glide across his member. Neo then began to slowly move her head back and forth, trying to cover every part of King's member with a thin layer of saliva. As she did Neo looked up and saw that King was biting his lip in pleasure and smiled slightly.

Neo then began to move her head down his shaft slightly, taking more into her mouth with every trip that she made. It didn't take her long before she reached the base of his member, and even held it there for a moment. As she did she choked and gagged slightly, but kept her head down, enjoying the feeling of her throat being molded into the shape of King's member. However, it eventually became too much for her and she was forced to move back taking several breathes as she did.

"Th-that felt amazing," King said as he looked down at her. Neo smiled hearing this, as it only reinforced her desires and she kissed King's member before once again taking his member into her mouth. However this time she took a different approach grabbing King's wrists and placing his hands on her head. When she did Neo then held up her hands showing them to him. While the act initially confused King, it was fairly obvious what she was doing.

She was giving King control over the situation. Neo waited for several moments, she was beginning to become irritated and was about to take back control but stopped when she felt King slowly and hesitantly thrust into her mouth. As he did Neo once again began to suck on the rather large shaft that was repeatedly violating her throat and letting her tongue explore each and every inch of him.

Neo began sucking on it much harder than before as she let King use her head for his own pleasure. As she did Neo slowly slipped a hand under her shirt to start groping herself as well down her pants so that she could start teasing herself. She started off by just rubbing the soft folds of her entrance before she began to let one of her fingers trace her slit, and even press down on it slightly.

Neo did everything she could to tease herself, she would use her fingers to spread her opening and tease her entrance with one of her fingers. As she did King began to speed up using her mouth more and more, to the point he was practically slamming her head into his waist, with her chin touching his scrotum. Neo's tongue wrestled aggressively with King's thick shaft, flooding it with salvia. "This . . . is . . . incredible," King said as he looked down at the female in front of him.

King could feel her rough tongue rubbing over his most sensitive area's, her soft lips forming a tight seal around his member as she continued to suck on his member trying to coax out whatever cum was left inside. Her tongue, pressing against the backside of his shaft, and every time she went down, the tip of her tongue would press and rub against King's scrotum. More and more saliva fills her mouth as she sucks, the more and harder she sucked the wetter it would get, and King was more than eager to receive this pleasure from her.

As she continued Neo could feel the male's member starting to heat up in her mouth and twitch slightly. Neo knew what this meant, and her fellatio became more aggressive as she tried to push him over the edge once again. Neo reached behind the male to help him thrust into her mouth. The pleasure built up until eventually it reached a point where King could no longer take it, and surrendered to the pleasure.

A moment later King's juices began to pour into Neo's mouth. However, to King's surprise, Neo didn't part from his member and continued sucking on his member trying to suck out as much as possible. Once her mouth was filled with his juices, Neo took his member even deeper so that his seed would pour directly into her throat. When it seemed like King was finished Neo looked up at him seeing that he was panting and smiled as she slowly moved her head back all while sucking on him rather intensely to ensure that his member would be free of any of his seed.

When she took his member out of her mouth Neo looked up at him opening her mouth to show him the fluids that she was holding in her mouth. Neo then closed her mouth and King could both see and hear her swishing his seed around in her mouth, for a while. After she was finished a few audible gulps could be heard before Neo once again opened her mouth showing that she had swallowed his load. Neo then looked up at him with a joyful smile on her face.

Neo then stood up and smiled as she walked over to a small metal crate that was nearby and began to lay back spreading her legs as she did. King stared at her for a moment a bit confused before he realized what she wanted. "Oh, you must want me to repay the favor right?" King asked as he looked at her, and Neo nodded. "Of course, " King said as he knelt down in front of her. "Just leave it to me," King said as he began to slowly unlace her boots.

King had no idea what he would be doing, but he had a general idea of what he was supposed to do. He had never felt so good before, and if he could help someone else feel that good then he was more than eager to at least try. King then removed her boots and placed them to the side. As he did Neo pressed her foot against the male's lips. When she did King was a bit taken back and looked up at the female to see her biting her lip with anticipation.

King then kissed her foot gauging her reaction as he did. Neo seemed to enjoy this submissiveness from him and pressed her toes against his lips feeling this. King once again submitted to her will and kissed her toes feeling this and Neo reached down to take off her belt. A moment later a snap was heard in the room and she took it off tossing it to the side. Clearly not caring about where it was or landed.

Neo bit her lip seeing this and unbuttoned her pants and began to remove them as well. As she did King began to help her remove the clothing showing a rather thin set of panties, being pink with brown lacings, giving it an ice-cream theme to it, however part of it was clearly wet and stained with her own juices. King then looked at her long slender legs, and Neo smiled as he did and raised her foot up in front of him. At the moment she wanted him to bend to her will completely. She felt she deserved it after what she had just done for him after all. Fortunately for her King was more than willing to comply with her demands.

King kissed her foot once again and then began to slowly move up her soft and smooth leg trailing kisses as he did. As he did he looked up at her to gauge her reaction as he did. The entire time he did he noticed that she was biting her lip ready for him at any moment. King then looked up at her and she nodded, seeing this King took it as permission to continue and reached for her panties and began to slowly remove them exposing her soft and wet folds.

As King pulled her panties back he saw several small streams of liquid flowing from her and he locked eyes with her folds and began to slowly reach forward, touching her smooth and rather soft folds. King then pressed into it slightly and thought the sight was rather cute. Neo remembering that King had no idea what he was doing reached down and spread her opening giving him a clear view of her insides. When she did King leaned forward seeing this and Neo moved her hands for him.

As she did King reached forward and once again spread her opening once again looking at her pink insides. King then leaned forward and gave her an experimental lick, looking up at her to once again gauge her reaction. As he did he saw her twitch slightly and upon seeing this King once again began licking her folds. As he did King took note of the way she tasted, it was a bit different then what he was expecting.

She had a sweet and slightly salty taste to it, while it wasn't what King was expecting it wasn't exactly a bad flavor. King continued to drag his soft yet somehow rough tongue over her folds causing Neo to bit her lip, and if she was capable of moaning then she would have been doing so at this moment. King then pushed his tongue inside of her and Neo took a sharp breath and her legs instinctively closed around King's head.

King was about to stop feeling this thinking that maybe she didn't like it, however, this doubt was washed away when Neo gripping the back of his head and attempted to push him deeper into her. As she did King reached up grabbing the sides of her legs to help him get a better grip on her so that he could push his tongue further into her. Neo's legs tightened around him as King let his tongue began to wander and explore her insides.

It had a rather strong taste, and smell to it, King couldn't really identify it for himself, however at the moment he had no complaints with what he was doing. He was taking his time to explore every part of her cavern that his tongue could reach trying to make sure that he left no part unattended. It was odd but her insides almost tasted like ice cream, only wetter. As he did King saw a small nub just above her opening.

King found it odd that he didn't notice this at first but then moved up to it giving it a slight lick which once again seemed to cause Neo to tense up before relaxing. Neo then moved him back down to her opening, complying with her demands King once again inserted his tongue into her wet opening and began to once again service her. As he did his nose began to brush against her clit in almost teasing manner causing Neo to tense up slightly.

She had to admit that it felt more than pleasurable, however, the reason she didn't want King attending to it was that she wanted to take her time with what she was doing. She thought it would be too boring if she just ended up releasing on his face in just a few minutes. She wanted to enjoy the slow build-up inside of her before she got to release, otherwise, it just felt a bit too rushed and intense for her.

As time passed Neo's breath began to become a bit hot as she felt the soft fleshy organ inside of her squirm around and explore her most vulnerable place. Neo once again gripped King's head pushing him deeper into her as she felt a knot slowly start to form in her stomach. This is exactly what she wanted, a slow build-up before the grand finale. Neo feeling this began grinding her hips against King's face as his tongue invaded her even further.

Neo began biting her lip rather forcefully as her breath deepened, even more, her chest now noticeably moving with every breath she took. Neo felt like her body was melting, her hairs began shivering with ravishment. Neo couldn't even begin to describe the experience, tingles, twirls, and swirls of lush and lust, all slithering from the top of her clit to the bottom of her spine. Who would have guessed that King had a natural talent for this?

As the build inside of her stomach slowly continued she this feeling only became stronger. Every lingering kiss that inched closer to her protruding hips and every feathering flick of his tongue that slid inside, creating a hurricane of burning pleasure, was a reminder of her current vulnerable closeness. Neo could feel these wicked games being played with, on the bottom of her rib cage. Every vibration; hum, murmur, purr, and buzzes reverberated inside of her, until the top of her clit began quivering in scintillated sound.

Neo was slowly approaching her limit and King could tell as he began to feel her walls periodically clamp down around his tongue, contracting for a moment only to release him a second later. Her legs began shaking and shivering with pleasure. Her breathes had gotten even sharper and deeper almost as if she was struggling to breathe. Neo felt like she was melting. Her skin felt like it was steaming tea, her legs felt like boiling noodles and, her chest was sinking sand.

It felt like the very core of the earth resided between her legs at this moment in time, boiling and swelling and swirling in a small cavern that King would taste with his organ of lust for her. It felt like a lump or orgasm was stuck in her throat, slowly sliding down to her chest, then to her two large breasts, then her stomach, then down to her hips, down to her womanhood, then finally to her clit until finally, King managed to lick it out of her. As he did Neo took a sharp breath as she sprayed her love juices over King covering his face in a matter of seconds.

King was caught a bit off guard by this and recoiled slightly, before correcting himself and moving much closer to her so that he could attempt to drink as much as possible. She had done the same for him, after all. While he wasn't able to catch all of it, he was able to catch most of it and looked at the female that was still twitching with pleasure from her rather powerful release. King then leaned forward and began to lick her folds once again, this time to free her of any lingering juices that were clinging to her.

When he was finished King stood up and looked at the female. "Sorry, if I didn't do that well, it was my-" King began only to be cut off by the female when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to him once again connecting their lips together in a passionate, and lust-filled kiss. Neo could taste herself on him, however, at the moment she was beyond caring, as she laced her mouth with his.

He had just awakened a slumbering luxury that was previously resting on the top of every sleeping nerve she'd become so accustomed to hiding under passion-painted skin, and now she wanted more. Neo then began to lay back on the crate, pulling King with her as she did. After nearly a minute had passed Neo broke the kiss another thin layer of saliva connecting them together. Neo then pushed King back slightly and reached down to spread her opening for him.

As she did King went to lean down to once again start servicing her, however, as he did Neo stopped him and shook her head. She then grabbed his member and squeezed it tightly using it to pull him closer to her. As she did Neo moved closer so that his tip was pressing against her folds. King then looked at Neo and she gave him an approving nod causing King to understand what she wanted him to do.

King then began to rub his already hard member against her and Neo bit her lips in anticipation, as she began to slowly coat King's member with her juices. After nearly a minute of this Neo once again reached down spreading herself for King, and he aligned himself with her entrance before slowly pushing into her. As he did Neo felt both excitement and then relief as she felt an electric shock upon penetration and then felt her insides slowly being stretched as he pushed deeper into her.

Neo had never felt anything like this before, it was no secret that King was larger than average however because she was shorter than most it caused her to fill up rather quickly, and it was apparent that King was also enjoying this new sensation. King groaned in pleasure as he felt her hot flesh welcoming him as it slowly enveloped his member. King continued being drawn in deeper by her and once she had taken him all the way to the base, she tightened around him.

"Hhnnng, it's so tight," King said as he felt her walls slowly close in around him. As he did Neo smiled and began moving her hips back and forth slightly stimulating King. As she did King bit his lip and instinctively thrust his hips into her. Regret washed over King as he did, however, he relaxed when he saw that this yielded no negative reaction from Neo. In fact, she actually seemed to enjoy the action.

King then began slowly moving back and forth inside of her and grit his teeth the entire time. This slow, thrusting speed was almost torture as he felt Neo's hot flesh, grip onto him, rubbing, and stimulating him from every side. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, the smell of their juices mixing together began to permeate the room. King then began taking deep breathes panting slowly as he continued to stir her insides.

It didn't take long for him to start to surrender to the pleasure and begin to slowly speed up as he looked at the female beneath him. Her walls gripped him tightly and tightened slightly every time he would thrust in and out of her. Her wall contracting around him before once again relaxing. As he slowly increased the strength of his thrusts he lifted up Neo's legs so that he could have a better grip on her, slowly surrendering to the pleasure and wearing down his sense of reason.

It wasn't long before he completely surrendered to the pleasure and began thrusting vigorously into her tiny hole. As if responding to his actions, Neo's body got wetter and tighter. Neo then wrapped her soft slender legs around King pulling him down on top of her. As she did Neo reached around him wrapping her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as she did. Feeling this King's thrusts lost all sense of hesitation as if some animalistic side to him had just been awakened inside of him.

The sound of their hips smacking together echoed through the room. The lewd and wet sounds of their actions filling the room, Neo then grabbed one of King's hands and brought it over to her breasts. She then squeezed his hand to get his hand to squeeze her breasts slightly. It only took once for King to under what she wanted and began to caress her breasts squeezing them forcibly.

If Neo could moan at the moment, then she undoubtedly would have been. These moans would have encouraged King and his actions, however, it seemed as if at the moment that he would have to settle for her lewd face that was practically drooling with pleasure. She loved this feeling of being stretched and filled to what felt like her absolute limit, as well as the incredible heat King's rod had, giving her insides a more than a warm feeling.

Neo locked her legs in place as King continued to vigorously thrust in and out of her. Neo's chest began heaving up and down almost as if she was struggling to breathe. Her insides began twitching and spasming around his member, creating even more pleasure for King as he felt her insides moving around on their own. King then reached down to grab her waist pulling her up slightly and began thrusting into her even more than before.

As he did Neo felt a new sense of pleasure wash over her, as King's rod began to scrap against her G-spot with every thrust pushing her closer to the edge with every motion he made. Neo hadn't been expecting it to be this good, she could feel him pressing against her womb with each thrust rapidly kissing her insides with his tip. However as they continued and he slowly got rougher with her, to the point where it no longer felt his rod was kissing her womb but felt more like he was trying to crush her womb under her rod.

After a while Neo's breathing became erratic, it seemed like she was at her limit. However, it was fairly obvious that King was at his limit as well, as his member began to heat up and swell slightly inside of Neo. Her insides were twitching wildly, and her walls squeezed down on King with tremendous force, and a moment later she released covering his member and hips with her love juices.

Feeling this King's hips were glued to hers and he began pouring his essence into her. Painting her insides white, and staining her womanhood with his scent. After he finished King began panting heavily and looked down at the female in front of him. King could feel Neo still trembling beneath him from the pleasure she had just felt.

Neo could feel King's hot breathes on her neck and her insides began twitching slightly as she felt King slowly start to pull out of her. Her insides still being incredibly sensitive so they twitched as he pulled out, and once his member had finally exited her. Once he did his seed began to flow out of her and King looked down at Neo a bit unsure of what to do.

However, before he had the chance to leave or do anything else of that nature Neo placed her feet on the ground and turned around so that her rear was facing him. Neo then reached behind her and spread one of her cheeks giving King a clear view of her other hole. Seeing that she was succeeding in drawing him in, Neo began to push her rear up giving him a better view of her and continued to wait for him until she felt King began to rub his member against her rear.

Neo bit her lip as she waited for King to once again penetrate her. As she felt King's hard and now wet member once again start pushing into her Neo moved back so that he would fill her quicker and began to feel relief as she felt King's member begin to invade her. Neo then looked back at him and reached for one of his hands. When she was finally able to grab it she forced King's hand to quickly move to her rear.

While at first King thought she wanted him to grope her rear, and while he was more than willing to do this, he soon found out that this was not at all what she wanted. She continued to swing King's hand towards her rear and it took a few times before King finally understood what she wanted him to do. King was a bit nervous about this before he eventually went with his instincts and slapped her rear and closed one of his eyes waiting for her to recoil and punish him.

However, seeing that she didn't show any negative signs causing King to sigh and he began thrusting into her as he watched Neo's once flawless skin start to turn red from where he had spanked her. Neo then once again began to reach back looking for King's hands however unlike last time when she grabbed his wrist she instead put her wrist into his hands. When King gripped her wrists she began to pull herself back once again showing King what she wanted him to do.

However, unlike last time it didn't take him as long to figure this out as he began to pull back on her arms and continued thrusting into her. Neo felt incredible as she felt her rear being pounded into the shape of King's member. Neo's breath once again began quickening as she felt this and began biting her lip to try and calm her down. Neo had never truly been one that desired to be dominated however, she thought that every so often that it was a rather fun change of pace.

So feeling this dull pain in her shoulders as King pulled her arms back as well as the lingering sting of where his hand had hit her rear was more than enough for her. King also seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked down at her rear that bounced and jiggled every time their hips slapped against each other. King watched almost mesmerized as he the ripples slowly spread through her rear with each and every thrust that he gave her.

As he did Neo began to squeeze her walls tighter around King's member in an attempt to get him to act a little rougher with her. This attempt of hers paid off as she heard King groan behind her and begin to thrust into her a little faster. Neo bit her lip and her eyes began to roll back due to the sheer amount of pleasure that she was in. She was loving every moment of this, and she couldn't wait to return the favor.

However, without warning, King released one of her hands confusing Neo slightly, however this confusion faded in an instant as she felt a sharp stinging pain on her rear followed by a loud slap. Neo's breathing once again quickened feeling this and she began to smile and a small amount of drool began to trail down her mouth as a look of ecstasy slowly spread across her face.

King then grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up using it as leverage so that he could thrust deeper into her. It was a bit uncomfortable for Neo, however, at the same time King was the one holding up her leg making it a bit easier on her. This position however made it to were her womanhood began leaking King's seed a bit faster. As he continued to thrust into her Neo's rear continued to jiggle with every thrust showing off just how attractive her figure truly was even if her stature was a bit short.

Neo began to bit her lip rather hard from the pleasure, so much so that blood looked ready to start coming from her lip if she continued. King once again slapped her rear as he thrust into her starting to let his instincts take control as he continued. However, it didn't take long for King to once again switch positions lifting her leg even higher into the air so that it was straight up and she was using his shoulder as a rest for one of her legs.

This position was much more uncomfortable than the other straining her legs. So much so that she had to stand on her toes just to try and keep her balance as King continued thrusting into her. Neo turned back to look at him her face once again showing just how much pleasure she was in as she looked up at him. Neo could feel herself slowly approaching her end once again as she felt King thrusting in and out of her slowly molding her insides to his shape.

Neo's insides once again began spasming around King's member as she was slowly pushed over the edge once again shooting out a large amount of liquid. Neo's mouth was gaping open almost as if she was trying to scream out her muted pleasure. Like before once her insides clamped down on King's member forcing him to his end as he filled her other hole with his seed. Feeling this Neo's breathing once again became erratic as she felt her insides being flooded with his warm essence.

King sighed with relief as he once again slowly pulled out of her leaving Neo's rear a gaping mess that was dripping with his seed. However, before he could say anything Neo grabbed him and pushed him onto the crate. King was put a bit on edge seeing this, and Neo crawled on top of him with a smile. During her last climax she had shot out King's last load as well, and now she planned on replacing it. However, this time she was going to be the one on top.

Neo reached down and grabbed his member lining it up with her opening before slowly sliding down his member a smile slowly spreading across her face as she did. Neo then placed her hands on his stomach using it to keep herself in place and began to bounce up and down on him. She was wasting no time with having her fun, especially when it came to someone as docile and submissive as King.

Neo sighed as she felt King's member once again invading her insides and starting to stir her up once again. King was once again mesmerized by the sight in front of him, and now that he wasn't distracted by the pleasure he was feeling, he could look at the female in front of him and take in all her beautiful features. She had a toned stomach, that wasn't too muscular but did seem to have some trace amount of abs, as well as two large bountiful breasts that at the moment were bouncing in front of him.

She had a surprisingly large bust, and her nipples were a bit pinker than most giving them a rather attractive appearance. They were both large and perky, a rather valuable treasure that most would never have the privilege of seeing. As she continued to bounce on top of him King slowly reached up and grabbed her breasts causing Neo to smile and lean down slightly. As she did she placed one of her breasts to King's lips and King opened his mouth taking her nipple into his mouth.

As he did Neo wrapped her arms around him and began holding him close as she continued to use his member for her own personal pleasure. As she did she grabbed one of King's hands and moved it back to her rear placing his hand on her rear and forcing his hands to help guide her rear. As she did King eventually understood and began to start slamming her rear down onto him so that she could feel even more pleasure from what they were doing.

As they continued King continued to tend to Neo's breasts being sure to swirl his tongue around her already hard nipples as he took in her taste. They had been doing this for a while so she tasted a little salty from where she had been sweating so much but at the same time, it tasted a little sweeter than what he had been imagining. King then began lightly biting her breasts, and neo bit her lip as she continued to move her hips on top of the male.

At the moment she didn't have a single care in the world, all she was concerned about was this amazing feeling of being stretched and filled to her limit. At the moment Neo looked to just be humping King like an animal in heat, and at the moment she was okay with that. In fact at the moment even if someone were to walk in on them and see what they were doing it most likely wouldn't have stopped them.

King could feel her insides shifting around as she continued to bounce on his member almost as if they were trying to give him a warm welcome. King continued to do the same with her breasts being sure that neither were neglected being sure to switch between the two every so often. Taking her nipples into her mouth, and sucking on them vigorously, trying to claim her breasts as his own.

All these sensations combined worked on slowly bringing Neo back to her climax, her walls once again twitching and spasming around King's member. However unlike the two times before it seemed like King was going to be the one to finish first this time. His member slowly heating up and starting to swell inside of her. Neo continued bouncing at a continuous pace before King groaned before shooting his load into her womb once again painting her walls white.

However, despite feeling this Neo continued to move her hips up and down, forcing King to stir his own seed up inside of her. As far as Neo was concerned this wasn't over until she got to cum as well. King groaned in pleasure as Neo continued to move her hips each time causing King's already sensitive member to shoot more of his essence into her. This warm feeling that was continuing to grow, was exactly what Neo needed to finish.

Neo began to speed up feeling herself being split each time before she brought it to an end with one final thrust. When she did Neo once again sprayed her love juices onto King's shaft and waist. Neo then began breathing heavily as she took a few moments to catch her breath. Once she had finally settled down Neo smiled and looked down at King and began moving her hips causing King to once again shoot into her.

It seemed like he was still too sensitive and exhausted to continue. Neo then slowly stood up releasing King from her wet caverns. As she did King's seed once again began flowing out of her. Neo then began looking for anything that she could use to help clean herself, at least until classes ended so that she could clean herself more extensively. Lucky for her there were a few cleaning supplies in the closet with them.

So Neo did what she thought would be the only sensible thing and took a few of the tissues that were there and began to clean her folds so that King's seed wouldn't make it through her clothes. As she did Neo glanced back over and saw that King was still panting rather heavily, and since he had been more than enough entertainment for her she got a few tissues for him as well and tossed them towards him.

"Th-thank you," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. However, he received no response hearing this and watched as Neo continued to clean herself. King did the same being sure to relieve his member of any and all foreign substances and watched as Neo did the same. "My name's King by the way," King said as he looked at her hoping to get some sort of response from her.

Neo was quiet for several more minutes as she cleaned herself before she finally began putting her clothes back on. As she did Neo reached for another tissue and began to write something down on it before handing it to King. As she did King looked at it a bit confused. "My name is Neo" Was written on the napkin. King was about to ask her why she didn't just speak before another loud bell could be heard and Neo walked out of the room.

As she did King began to follow after her but quickly lost track of her due to her using her semblance to disguise herself. King would have continued to search for her if it wasn't for a rather familiar voice behind him. "Oh King there you are," Ruby said from behind the male. When King turned to look at the female he smiled seeing her. "Where were you we were starting to get worried," Ruby said as she looked at King.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I . . . I think I made a new friend today," King said as he looked at her with his usual bright and warm smile.

"Well you're here now that's all that matters," Ruby said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, now come on let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Yang said as the five began to walk down the halls together.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Heated Nights (Lemon)

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 3: Heated Nights (Lemon)

* * *

The black-haired female of team RWBY was currently sitting in her dorm room reading a book which for her was nothing unusual. However, what was rather unusual for her was the fact that her abdomen and womanhood at the moment were aching in pain as she read. This pain made it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the book she was reading. Blake was starting her regular heat cycle, and it was starting to become a pain to deal with, both figuratively and literally.

It used to be easy to keep her instincts in check, but it seemed like every time she got through one of her cycles without mating, the more intense the next one was. Usually, she had help from her family, but her family wasn't at Beacon, and while she could ask her friends for help, she found it far too embarrassing to speak about. Ruby was too innocent for such an adult matter, Weiss would more than likely make it a public affair, and Yang would never let her live it down.

Blake then felt another intense cramp pass over her and closed her eyes in pain as she held her stomach groaning slightly. When she did King stood up and walked over to her a bit concerned. "Are you alright mistress?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him, more than concerned about her current well being at the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blake said as she continued to hold her side waiting for the pain to subside. King nodded hearing this however it was evident by the look on his face that he wasn't convinced by what she was saying.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" King asked as he looked at her. When he asked this Blake turned to look at him. At first she thought that he might have been trying to make a move on her, however, after looking at his expression and rather uncomfortable body language it became very clear to her that this was not the case and that he was just concerned about her.

"No . . . well actually, if you don't mind could you go to the store and get me some dark chocolate?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this stood up and then walked out of the room. It didn't take long for King's footsteps to be heard down the hall as he began to walk down it. As he did Blake smiled and waited until he was out of earshot.

When she could no longer hear his footsteps Blake sighed as she slipped a hand under her pants and began to brush her hand against her folds. This wouldn't be enough to end her heat cycle but it would at least help relax her a bit. Blake sighed as she slowly spread her entrance teasing herself at the thought before slowly pushing a finger inside of her. As she did Blake began to run to fantasize about how great it would feel to be penetrated.

However, as she did she found it a little hard to think about someone that she'd like to be in that situation with. She never had this problem before she came to Beacon since there were more than enough guys in the White Fang to keep her mind occupied, however, now that she was here her options were limited. Ren was attractive, but honestly, she couldn't picture her and him together, and Jaune was . . . nice, but . . . not her type.

The only other males that came to mind were Cardin and his team, and there was no way she'd be caught anywhere near them, even in a fantasy. However, there was one male that she had met that she thought would do. King, it was no secret that he was handsome, she had heard a few of the other girls in school talking about him, and he was nice enough to go out to a store just to get her some chocolate so as far as she was concerned he was more than enough for her.

Blake then pushed a finger inside of her wet caverns and began to slowly let her finger wander around her insides. As she did Blake sighed feeling this and slipped her other hand under her shirt and bra and began to grope herself. Her body starting to feel hotter as she slowly pushed a second finger into her entrance biting her lip as she did. The thought of having King tease her before pushing his thick member into her was almost too much for her to take.

Blake's breath got heavier at the thought and she began using her free hand to grope her breasts teasing herself, even going as far as to pinch her own nipples. Blake then brushed over a certain area that felt different than before and groaned slightly as she felt herself spasm without meaning to. Blake then moved her fingers back over to the spot she had just passed and felt another wave of pleasure pass through her.

Blake had to bite her lip to keep her moans from escaping her throat. Blake continued teasing herself feeling a knot begin to form in her stomach. As she continued she would feel herself twitch and spasm occasionally. Blake could feel the knot in her stomach becoming more intense. She could feel the knot becoming more and more intense in her stomach, and the scenes in her head had advanced beyond King just teasing her.

Blake's moans grew louder and louder, slowly filling the room. She tried to keep them to herself but they somehow always managed to slip through. Blake's breath quickened and became heavier as she continued. She could feel it building up more and more until finally. "Blake, I'm back," King said as he opened the door causing Blake to tense up and immediately stop what she was doing.

Blake was glad she kept the cover over her, otherwise, King would have not only have seen her breasts but also how incredibly wet she was at the moment. Blake while she didn't show it was rather irritated by this. She had been so close to her release, and now she felt herself becoming a bit agitated. "Anyway I . . . are you okay? You're breathing kind of heavy, and you look a bit flushed," King said as he looked at the female with an obvious amount of concern.

"I'm fine, any way you were saying," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Hm? Oh right, well I wasn't sure what type you wanted so I got a bunch of them. Sorry if you don't like some of them, you can tell me so that next time when I go out I can get some for you," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. When he said this Blake looked at him and sighed, she found it a little difficult to stay mad at him when he was trying to hard to help her. Especially when he did so innocently.

"It's fine, I'm sure whatever you got will be good," Blake said as she took the bag from him and began looking through it. As she did Blake was a bit surprised by how much he had gotten, some of what he had gotten she had never even heard of before. Blake smiled seeing how far he was going to help her and looked up at him. "Thank you, King," Blake said as she looked up at the male causing him to smile.

"Of course mistress," King said as he looked at her with a smile. Blake then bit her lip at what she was considering and looked at King. As she thought this over she reached into the bag and pulled out a candy bar, opening it and beginning to snack on it. Blake having just been on the verge of her release, and still on edge now gave in to her desires and looked at King.

"Actually there is something else you can do for me as well," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Of course!" King said as he looked at her obviously happy she was trusting him with another task. "What is it, mistress?" King asked as he looked at her.

"Well . . . before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell the others okay?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King was clearly confused by this but nodded nonetheless.

"If that is your wish then I promise to guard this secret with my life," King said as he looked at her causing Blake to chuckle slightly.

"Well," Blake began trying to think of a nice way to say what she wanted and after a few seconds, she did eventually speak. "I'd like you to . . . well . . . could you perform . . . c-cunnilingus?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King seemed confused hearing this and looked at her clearly trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Cunnil . . . what?" King asked as he looked at her perplexed by what he had just heard. Was that even a real thing? If King was being honest it sounded like Blake had just made the word up.

"It's . . . well . . . here let me show you," Blake said as she looked at the white-haired male in front of her. "First come closer and then get on your knees," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and did exactly as told getting on his knees and moving much closer to the female. As he did Blake took a deep breath and said as she removed the cover and tossed it to the side showing her pants and how wet her crotch was.

Blake then took another deep breath to help her calm down before she bit her lips and reached her pants sliding her fingers under them and doing the same with her panties taking both of them off at the same time. As she did King could help but stare at her opening, just like he had done with Neo. Blake smiled seeing this, his line of sight wasn't moving at all almost like her maidenhood had an almost hypnotic effect on him.

Blake let out a slight giggle seeing this and spread her legs giving him a clearer view. The first thing that caught his attention apart from how soft, and tight it looked compared to Neo's was the fact that there were a few visible streams of liquid flowing from her entrance. Blake then reached down and used two of her fingers to spread her opening for King giving him a full view of her delicate pink insides.

"Now lick it," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her. King seemed to snap back to reality hearing this and nodded as he leaned forward and began licking the smooth folds freeing her of the streams of liquid that had formed between her legs. As King continued licking her folds he eventually remembered his last time doing this and used his hands to spread her opening before dipping his tongue inside of her.

Blake let out a rather loud moan as she felt King's tongue begin to swirl around and explore her insides. She never would have guessed that he had a natural talent for giving head. King remembering his experience with Neo, began to watch her body language so that he could attempt to please her to the best of his abilities, especially since he knew she was sick and knew just how good this would make her feel.

King then noticed the same small nub just above her opening from before he began to stimulate her clit as his tongue continued to explore her insides stirring her to her very core. Blake bit her lip to try and keep in a moan but this ended up being in vain as she let out a much longer moan. "Yeah just like that," Blake said as she grabbed his head and pushed him deeper into her crotch trying to get him as deep into her as possible.

King was more than willing to comply with her wishes and began to prod his tongue even deeper into her. As he did he paid more attention to her movements, King watched as he let out a loud moan as she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as her back began to arch. "Mmm, yeah right there," Blake said as she began grinding her hips against King's face. After hearing this King grabbed her waist and began pulling her against him. Pushing himself even deeper into her.

As he did the female let out a loud lustful moan and King felt her legs close against his head squishing him against her thighs a feeling that King rather enjoyed. As she did King could feel her legs shaking involuntarily, this action only encouraged King even more as he moved back and pushed a finger into her maidenhood and began slowly moving his finger around before moving up to her clit and beginning to lick and suck on it as well teasing it to the best of his ability.

Blake's breath hitched feeling this and she began panting a little faster. "K-King, keep going! I-I'm so . . . ah!" Blake said as she gasped for air clearly feeling the pleasure from what he was doing. King trying to use everything he could to bring her to an end looking at her as he did. She was grabbing his hair, arching her back, and her legs were shaking and spasming involuntarily. in an attempt to help bring her over the edge King began fingering her as he licked her clit.

This seemed to push Blake over the edge as she let out a loud moan as released her love juices over King's face. King, however, was unable to take all of her juices causing them to drip down his chin and onto the floor as Blake held him in place moaning as she did. When she had finally finished she release his head and fell back onto the bed. As she did King moved forward and once again began licking her folds causing Blake to twitch, and spasm slightly as he freed her of the juices that dripped from her opening.

Once he had finished cleaning her folds King moved back and looked up at her. Blake was panting heavily and looked drained as he looked at the female in front of him. "I hope I did okay," King said as he looked down at the female, seeking some form of approval from her. As he rose from the ground Blake noticed the rather large bulge that was starting to form in his pants and smiled. Despite being turned on and obviously wanting more, he still wasn't will to try anything without her permission.

"You did great," Blake said as she looked up at the male with a smile. "Do you still want to help?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her causing King to smile and nod.

"Of course!" King said enthusiastically as he looked at the female in front of him. When he said this Blake smiled and patted the spot next to her. King was a bit confused by this but did as instructed and began sitting next to Blake. Once he did Blake turned away from him and began to remove her top. As she did King stared at her becoming more excited by the scene in front of him. Blake then reached behind her and moved her hair slightly.

"Could you help me with my bra?" Blake asked as she glanced back at the male smiling as she noticed that he was staring at her. The expression he was making was so cute.

"R-right," King said as he reached forward and unsnapped her bra. Once he did Blake sighed and began to remove the final article of clothing. Blake then tossed it to the side and began leaning against King's chest the feeling being rather arousing. As she did Blake turned to look up at King with a slightly seductive expression.

"Could you massage my breasts?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her causing King to nod. "Great, thanks King," Blake said as she grabbed his hands and guided them over to her breasts. As she did King grabbed them and began folding them letting her large mounds of flesh, working them over and releasing a rather large amount of pent up stress. As he did Blake ended up letting a few moans slip out not being prepared for how it felt.

"Mm . . . ngh," Blake squeaked as she felt King's hands sink into her soft, and warm breasts. Blake found this rather relaxing, it was about time that being in heat was a good thing and not just her locking herself up while she was in pain. She loved this, King's hands were strong and gentle and on top of being soothing Blake had been told that breast massages could help them grow. An idea Blake liked, while she knew her breasts were big. They never felt big enough for her to be truly satisfied with them.

King started off slow, just letting Blake relax into his arms. She found it hard to focus on anything but the way King was groping her at the moment. A pleasant and powerful experience to say the least. "Tease me," Blake said as she looked at the male.

"Tease you?" King asked confused as he looked at the female. He understood she was under stress and probably wanted different things than usual. However, he didn't understand why he wanted him to be rude to her.

"Yeah, have some fun with my body. There must have been some things you wanted to try right? Well now's your chance," Blake said as she looked at the male behind her with a smile trying to tempt him into going even further with her.

"Oh . . . alright," King said as he looked at her. King then began thinking about something he could do to 'tease' her. As he did he thought of something he had seen the day prior. A couple that was making out in a slightly more isolated spot. King had watched the two for a while before things got a little too heated for him to remain there comfortably. So, of course, King wanted to try some of the things he had seen as well.

King began nibbling on Blake's ear causing her to tense up slightly and moan slightly. King found this interesting and began to lean down to her neck kissing it gently before slowly and gently biting her, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her after all. As he did King once again received another moan and he smiled once again knowing that he was doing a good job. King then moved his hands from her breasts to the area just to the side of them and began lightly caressing that area as well.

As he did Blake felt chills wash over her and King began to move his hands around her body experimenting with where she was most sensitive. Checking her waist, stomach, thighs, and even going as far as to toy with the area between her breasts. Each action exciting Blake slightly as she reached up to grab King's hair from excitement. "Th-that's enough," Blake said as she clung onto him a bit.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to contain herself if he continued that. When he stopped Blake sighed and he once again began caressing her breasts causing her to smile. However, it was long before King began squeezing her breasts earning a slight moan from Blake once again. It seemed like King was starting to become a bit bolder a fact that Blake was rather pleased with. She began panting slightly when King began tracing her areola with his fingers but not actually touching her nipples helping her build up some anticipation.

Once it was obvious that Blake was getting hot and bothered King finally moved his hands over her now hard nipples. Blake twitched as he did showing just how sensitive he had gotten her from his actions. King then ran his finger over her nipples once again slowly starting to increase the speed and pressure as he did. King then pinched her nipples causing sending a sudden rush of pain and pleasure throughout her entire body.

Blake to let out a squeak of a gasp that King thought was rather cute. As she did King began to pinch her nipples more frequently trying to figure out what Blake seemed to like the most. After a few moments, King figured out what she seemed to like. In it's simplest form, the harder the pinch, the better the response he got. After he figured this out King didn't limit himself to just pinching her nipples anymore.

He began twisting, pulling, and even pushing in on her breasts once again gauging her reaction to see what she enjoyed the most. Blake's breath began to hitch once again and her panting became more frequent and deeper. Blake stopped him for a moment before turning around to look at him. "King," She called out before grabbing his head bringing into her bust. "More," She said as she looked at the male in front of her.

King nodded hearing this and moved back so that he could begin playing with her breasts more aggressively. His hot breath now flowing onto her breasts and nipples as well as stimulating her even more. King then leaned down and began licking her nipples once again experimenting with her body. There were so many ways he could lick her nipples. He traced little circles around her areola, flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, and used the flat of his tongue to cover as much surface as possible.

It was only natural that he moved on to sucking her breasts after this. Sucking on her nipple and using his tongue to flick her nipple for even more sensitivity and circle his tongue around her nipple. King then suddenly stopped much to Blake's disappointment watching as he breast jiggled as it fell from his mouth back to her chest. Once it had stopped King moved closer to her and began to gently nibble on her breasts causing Blake to once again gasp at the sensation.

"Ow! H-hey, watch it! My breasts are sensitive! You can't just . . . _manhandle_ them," Blake said causing King to stop as he looked at her.

"S-sorry," King said as he looked at her fear evident on his face as he looked at her. Blake was surprised by just how quickly he had stopped. It seemed like he had more self-restraint than most others would have if they were in his position. "I didn't say stop," Blake said with a slightly red face as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and went back to what he had been doing just moments ago.

As he did Blake sighed and relaxed as he did. This pleasure she was getting was nice, and in her opinion, there was nothing else quite like it. Blake could tell that he was still hard. She could feel it pulsing and twitching beneath her. Because of how close they were it was rubbing against her which must have helped it get hard. Despite knowing this she decided to let him continue with his treatment, just for a little bit longer.

However, it didn't take long for Blake to start feeling another knot start to build up in her stomach and her eyes widened slightly. She couldn't believe this, King was about to push her over the edge again just by toying with her breasts. She was about to stop King but was cut short when he had moved his head over to the breast he had been rejecting while continuing to massage the one he had just been giving all his attention to.

Blake could feel the urge building inside of her, not just from having her breasts toyed with but from how close they were as well. Blake could feel his body heat bouncing off of her and she could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her maidenhood rubbing her slightly. So instead of fighting this feeling, she decided to embrace it, letting King push her to her limit, enjoying the rush as her insides slowly knotted themselves in her stomach her moans progressively growing louder as she did.

Then when she was ready, she helped King push her over the limit and let out a lust-filled cry of pleasure as she once again shot out a stream of her love juices. As she did King felt the warm wetness slowly spread over his waist and looked down as she continued to twitch and spasm slightly shooting out a few small streams even after she had finished. When she was done Blake covered her face and turned away from King her face a bright red.

"I can't believe I just did that," Blake said as the realization that she had just came by having her breasts toyed with set in. King seemed a bit confused before Blake eventually looked at him once again.

"You can't tell anyone we did that!" Blake said as she looked at him clearly panicked by the idea of someone finding out that she was so sensitive when she was in heat that someone was able to make her climax just by playing with her breasts.

"I-I know," King said a bit panicked as he looked at Blake fearing that he had somehow upset her. "You told me not to tell remember?" King asked as he looked at her. It was clear that he didn't have the same mentally as others because of how he was 'raised' so the idea of telling others had never even crossed his mind during their little session. Blake looked at him still a bright red hearing this and smiled as she looked up at the male in front of her.

Blake then leaned forward to hug him and as she did she once again felt King's member pressing against her through his pants. Blake smiled as she felt this and reached beneath her to start caressing his member through his pants. "I can feel it getting bigger and harder," Blake said as she looked down at the growing member that was being concealed by his pants. "Here let me help with that," Blake said as she looked at the male.

Blake then grabbed his pants and slowly unzipped them, as she did she watched as his member bounced out of his pants. She found the sight rather arousing and even more surprising, she was a bit surprised by just how big the male was. She knew from her books that some men would be bigger than others, but she didn't know she'd have to be so accommodating. Blake then took a deep breath and sighed as she reached forward to grab his member.

She thought starting with her hands would be a good way to prepare herself for his member. She was a bit surprised by how it felt, both hard and smooth, and warm to the touch. Blake then began to slowly stroke his member using what she knew from her books to help her along the way. Starting at the top and moving all the way down to the base at a slow and steady pace. She could feel the blood rushing through his member with the way it twitched. It was if it had a mind of its own and was straining to reach her.

As Blake was stroking him, she looked up at him trying to figure out where it felt best. Judging by the look on his face she thought she had figured out the best spot to stroke. After a few moments, she began moving a bit faster and using her other hand as well having figured out what the best spot for him was. As she did King tensed up slightly have a slightly strained look of pleasure on his face that Blake found to alluring to resist.

At first, Blake was a little creeped out by his member, just because of the size it was but now she thought it was kind of nice. Blake then grabbed the tip with two fingers and moved it around slightly causing King to look down at her. "When I look at it so closely, it looks pretty tasty," Blake said as she looked at the male. Blake then moved her head down and kissed the tip of his member before moving down to the base and taking a long and slow lick up to the tip.

After taking a moment to consider the taste, it wasn't bad, and it tasted nothing like what her books had described. Then again with how many books and descriptions she had read about the taste she wasn't sure what she was expecting. However, at the very least Blake thought it was tolerable and looked down at his member. It was so big she couldn't help but wonder if it would even fit in her mouth. However, there was only one way to know for sure and she opened her mouth wide. "Aaahhhm," Blake said as she moved in closer before taking his entire member into her mouth. "Mmm," Blake moaned as she began moving her head back and forth.

Blake then slowly began taking more and more of his member into her mouth stopping halfway knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more without some more experience. Her sweet and soft moans feeling the room as she did. "Mmmmhh . . . slrp . . . slrp . . . mmm," As she moved her head King looked at her with a look of pure bliss in his eyes. Watching as her head slowly moved up and down her ears bouncing slightly as she did.

Doing this with Blake was far different than when he had done it with Neo. Blake's tongue was a lot rougher, an almost sandpaper-like tongue that stimulated his member even more whenever she dragged it across any part of his member. Blake then looked up at King noticing his was staring causing her to blush slightly. "Ow 'm I doing?" Blake asked as she looked up at the male, keeping the same pace as before.

"It feels so good," King said as he looked down at her, his body twitching occasionally. A fact Blake took notice of, and with this encouragement, Blake began moving her head down even deeper once again. However, despite her best effort she still wasn't able to take it to the base. So to make up for this fact she began using her hand to stroke the length that she wasn't able to take in, her sweet moans still filling the room as she did. "Mmmm slrrrp,"

King bit his lip feeling this and Blake looked up at him with a smile as she continued to suck him off. Blake then grabbed his hands and gently guided them over to her head as she did, giving him permission to do as he pleased. Remembering a similar action from Neo King immediately took the chance and pushed Blake's head down to the base. As he did Blake gaged and coughed slightly before King brought her up to the tip and began moving her head down along his member at a much faster speed.

Despite the obvious discomfort and pain, she felt from having King's member shoved down her throat and stretching it open, she didn't hate it. In fact, she actually liked it, a lot. Blake always thought she'd hate this, she thought being choked by someone's member would be degrading. So why, was this such a turn on for her? Blake then reached up to his waist and wrapped her arms around him to help keep herself in place as he forced her head down.

Blake began letting her mind wander and began to experiment with what her books had told her. Dragging her tongue over his member, sticking it out slightly so that it would touch his jewels when she took him member to the base. However, the thing that seemed to get the best response was when she used her tongue to tease the small opening at the tip. So this was where Blake spent most of her time and energy trying to stimulate.

As she kept going Blake found it harder and harder to focus, as the scent from his thick rod filled her mouth and eventually her nose making it hard to think about anything else other than the object that was currently molding her throat into its shape. "Mmmm, mph, mmm," Blake's moans once again filled the room, the vibration from her moans reaching King's member providing even more pleasure as she continued to try and please him.

After some time had passed Blake felt King's member began to slowly heat up and swell in her mouth. It was twitching more than usual signaling his end as he looked down at her. "B-Blake, I'm going to-" King warned only for Blake to push her head down his shaft and look up at him before she felt her throat become full with his thick, warm, seed. "Mphm . . . mmm . . . mm," Blake moaned as she tried to take his seed.

However there was so much she ended up moving her head back before he could finish causing some of it to spill out from her mouth, and down onto her breasts. "Mphm," Blake moaned as she took in the last bit that King had into her mouth. She had been trying to avoid tasting do to how her books had described the taste. Blake couldn't believe it, everything her books had told her said it was supposed to taste bitter, salty, and disgusting. However, King's was actually rather tasty.

Blake didn't let up even after he had finished slowly sucking and moving her head back slowly to ensure that she had cleaned his member of any and all juices that might have been on it. "Phahh," Blake said with relief as she let King's member fall out of her mouth. She was panting heavily as she looked down at his member with slight awe. Blake was amazed at how much he had managed to cum. There was no way she could have swallowed all of it if he hadn't held her down.

"It's cruel to cum in my mouth like that. If you had held me down, I could have taken it all," Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her. As she said this Blake couldn't help but wonder how many girls actually swallowed, Blake would do it but only because it was King and not some stranger she had just met. Blake took a few more moments to catch her breath before reaching forwards to touch King's member once again.

When she did King groaned and his member twitched. Blake was a bit surprised by this and once again wrapped her hand around it. As she did she felt King's member twitch and pulse in her hand and she looked at him with a slight smirk. His member still seemed to be incredibly sensitive from her actions. So much so that he would twitch if she touched his member. She wanted to get him to cum at least once more so that they were even before they continued.

"So how was my fellatio?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Fellatio?" King asked confused before he realized what she meant. "It was great, I don't think I've ever felt that good before," King said as he looked at the female, praising her for what she had done, hoping it was what she wanted to hear. Blake smiled hearing this and looked at his member.

"Good because I know something just as good," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this King looked at her and she placed her hand on his stomach forcing him gently onto his back. As she did King watched as she once again moved herself in front of his member. "Getting a Paizuri is what all men dream of right?" Blake asked as she looked at the male. When she said this King looked at her a bit confused.

At this point, he was certain she was just making up words, but he didn't want to risk upsetting her so he kept this fact to himself. "Well then, here goes nothing," Blake said as she spread her bust letting King's member slide between her breasts. As she did King groaned slightly as he felt her warm and soft breasts wrap around his member. Blake was also a bit surprised by the feeling as well. The heat from King's member made her breasts feel like they were melting.

Blake then squeezed her breasts from the side pushing them together and began moving them up and down as she did. The extra effort she had to put in making her produce some slightly cute moans as she moved her breasts up and down his member. "Hahh . . . mmmm . . . mmm . . . hahh . . . mmm," Blake moaned as she looked up at the male in front of her. "Does this really feel good?" Blake asked hoping she was doing it right.

While she had read several different things on how to do this none of them truly went into that much detail. "Yeah, it's great," King said as he looked at her with another look of bliss on his face. "Um . . . do you think . . . you could do it harder?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Huh? Do it harder?" Blake asked as she looked at the male before stopping and grabbing her breasts more aggressively. She found it hard to keep her own moans in, due to what King had done with her breasts earlier. She was squeezing harder than before and moving a bit faster than before. Blake couldn't help but think it was amazing how much abuse his member could take, especially since he had just cum a few moments ago.

King could help but stare at her as she serviced him. The face she was making was adorable, and the way her breasts squished together and bounced with an almost hypnotic effect entranced him. Giving him the perfect excuse to burn the image of her beautiful breasts into his mind as he looked at the pale skin of her breasts that quickly turned the perfect shade of pink as it got to her nipples.

However, it wasn't long before King's member once again began heating up and swelling between Blake's bust. Blake smiled knowing what this meant and looked at the male in front of her. "Your cock's getting so hot," Blake said as she began to become much more aggressive with her movements practically slamming them down onto King's waist.

"Blake, I'm going to-" King began only to stop as he felt Blake kiss his member and lick the tip every time she brought her breasts down. This time Blake wanted to get him to cum as fast as possible and tease him slightly. She wanted to see how he reacted when she teased him. It wasn't long before it twitched slightly and he shot his load into the air.

"Yes, cum all over my tits!" Blake said with excitement as she watched one of his strands shoot up into the air and land on one of her breasts. With the second shooting up and landing in between the small amount of cleavage, she had left. However, the third shot was where things began to go wrong as it came up and landed on her face causing her to move back in surprise. As she leaned back the rest of King's stands landed on her breast and face causing her usual dark frame to be covered in King's naughty white juices.

"I want you to warn me next time," Blake said as she looked up at the male causing him to tense up. She smiled seeing how quickly he reacted and looked down at her bust that was covered with King's white-hot essence. "My face and my boobs. They're both covered with your cum. I smell like you now," Blake said starting to lose herself to her own lustful desires as she wiped off some of King's seed and took it into her mouth happily.

"This better not take away from the amount that you'll shoot inside of me," Blake said as she looked at the male before. "So how was it?" Blake asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"It was amazing," King said as he looked at her with a smile. Amazing was an understatement, as far as King was concerned it felt like Blake had just shown him a small glimpse of paradise with her breasts. Blake smiled hearing this and looked down at his member it seemed like he was still hard despite having just shot out two large loads.

"Guess, we'll have to clean this before we continue huh?" Blake asked as she leaned down. His member only had cum at the tip due to the fact the majority of his member was protected by her breasts. So Blake knew she could get him ready again in a matter of seconds. Blake then began licking his member and King looked at her and without warning shot another load into her mouth. As he did Blake looked up at him a bit surprised and opened her mouth to take as much of it in as she could.

It seemed like he was still sensitive so she would need to give him a few moments to rest so that he didn't start shooting off inside of her as soon as he got in. As she caught his seed with her mouth she kept it open showing her the white fluid that was in her mouth. Blake then closed her mouth and began swishing it around savoring the flavor before she made an audible gulp and once again opened her mouth revealing she had once again swallowed his load.

"Did that feel good? In that case, you'll have to make me feel just as good," Blake said as she leaned against him and began purring slightly. "I hope you're ready because you're going to cum in my other mouth next. But first-" Blake began as she leaned up to look at the male. "You're going to take off all your clothes, don't want to get them dirty after all," Blake said as she looked at the male.

King may have been a guy but he was still incredibly passive so she knew that if she told him to do something, he would go back to his default of trying to please her. "Right," King said as he stood up and began undressing. As he did Blake bite her lips at the sight in front of her. King was a lot more muscular than she had been expecting, combine that with his more than appealing facial features and Blake was completely entranced with him.

Once he was finished he took his clothes over to a location they wouldn't bother them and King looked at Blake. As much as she wanted to just jump into things Blake knew she still needed to give King a bit of time to recharge. "Now since I'm assuming this is you're new to this. What you need to do next is compliment me," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her. "It's always better when your partner is relaxed, help them feel safe and secure by holding them close and complimenting them," Blake said as she looked at the male.

King nodded hearing this not questioning what she was saying and moved closer to her. "Closer," Blake said as she looked at the male next to her. King nodded and moved even closer before taking her in his arms. Letting her lean against him, the feeling of her soft back and his hard chest contracting and complimenting each other perfectly. King took a moment trying to think of something to say before he finally spoke.

"I love your hair, such a beautiful shade of black that even the night would be jealous of. Your eyes to, I love the way they shine in the night, bright jewels of warm gold. The way your skin glows is almost mesmerizing," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. A bunch of generic compliments that Blake was expecting. They weren't original but it was still nice to hear. However, what he said next caught her off guard.

"I also love the freckle you have on your neck. It's rather cute. I wish you didn't hide it behind your scarf so much," King said blushed right away. It was so unexpected and unique, yet showed he had been discreetly checking Blake out for a while and not just now that they were in the hear of the moment. A fact Blake found incredibly endearing.

"Alright I think that's enough for now," Blake said as she moved away from King and began laying on her back. "Get on top of me," Blake said as she looked at King causing him to nod and move over the top of her. As he did Blake held up one of her hands and King took it in her own intertwining their fingers as he did. Blake then reached up with her free hand and brought him down to connect their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

As she did King began to return the kiss, it was obvious he had no idea what he was doing, a fact Blake couldn't blame him for do to how he was raised. Chances are he didn't even know what a kiss was or what it meant, but Blake could feel the passion behind it and that was all that really mattered at the moment. Now it was time for the real thing, she knew she couldn't put it off forever. Eventually, during one of her heat cycles, she knew someone would be able to reach her.

At least doing it with King she knew she was with someone she could trust and not just someone that would only be around her during her heat cycles. The two then broke the kiss and Blake smiled as she looked at the male above her. "Be sure to take it slow okay? It's my first time so please be gentle," Blake said as she looked up at the male above her. King was a bit confused hearing this and nodded. He didn't understand what her being new to this had to do with this but if she was telling him then it had to be important.

Blake had to admit she was a bit intimidated by what she was seeing. As far as she was concerned even someone like Sienna would be intimidated by someone of King's size. "Now come over here and push it inside of me. And you'd better stop if I say so," Blake said as she reached down using a hand to spread he opening showing her pink insides to King. All of the books she had read called this position 'missionary' Blake had taken a liking to it. The idea of being able to see who she was with, and have eye contact with them was appealing to her.

King nodded and slowly pushed into her and Blake let out a long drawn out moan at the sudden feeling of her insides being filled. It was so sudden, and so deep that Blake couldn't help but to let out a moan, the feeling of her insides being forced to stretch around King's massive member. King groaned at the feeling and noticed an immediate difference between Neo's insides and Blake's mainly that Blake was a lot tighter than Neo, and made it even better.

However, King stopped halfway when he saw that she was bleeding. "B-Blake are you okay? Y-you're bleeding," King said clearly concerned for her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's normal for your first time," Blake said as she looked at the male above her. King nodded hearing this and looked down. He was still concerned by the sight, so he didn't progress, something Blake of course noticed. "I'm fine King, really. Finish putting it in," Blake said as she looked up at the male. King nodded hearing this and began to slowly push into her. Blake moaning as she did.

He legs going up into the air as she felt King's member begin to slowly fill her and mold her into his shape. Blake could feel the tip of King's member begin kissing the entrance of her womb and then advance beyond that into pressing against it as if it was threatening to enter her deepest parts. However, thankfully this came to a stop and Blake looked up at the male in front of her. She had been waiting so long for someone to do something like this to her. She had been turned on all day because of the thoughts that entered her mind, and now she was finally getting what she wanted.

"Are you alright? It doesn't hurt does it?" King asked as he looked at her. Blake smiled hearing this and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, just . . . don't move for a bit. I need some time," Blake said as he walls twitched and spasmed around King. This did provide some pleasure to King but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of the few people he actually cared about so of course, he restrained himself from doing anything that might have hurt Blake. She couldn't help but admire how gentle King was being with her. She loved the way King was holding her in his arms, it really made her feel like a woman instead of some cheap object to be won over. Her mind racing with new scenarios like how it would feel to wake up every morning with King's manhood inside of her.

King could feel her shivering all over and all he had done was stick it inside of her. She really seemed more sensitive than Neo had been. King wasn't sure why, but she knew it was because she was in heat meaning she was ready to do it pretty much anywhere. King loved the feeling of her hot walls wrapped firmly around his member, being able to taste her body with his member. "That's nice," Blake said as she looked up at the male. "I can feel it inside of me, trying to mold me into its shape," Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her.

"And it's so hard, having it grind on my insides. . . feels so good," Blake said as she looked at the male. "Feeling your hard, hot cock inside of me. It really turns me on," Blake said as she looked up at King with a seductive smile. King was a bit embarrassed hearing this however before he could respond Blake continued. "You know what to do right? There's only one thing to do after inserting it. So hurry up and start fucking me," Blake said as she stared up at King with a smile.

King nodded hearing this and began to slowly move back and forth looking at her as he did to make sure she wasn't straining herself. She didn't seem to be in any pain which caused King to relax and he began thrusting at a much steadier pace letting Blake's sweet moans fill the room as he did. "Mmm . . . mmm . . . hahh . . . ahnn," Blake couldn't understand but even though it was her first time, it still felt so good. She could only guess this was because she was in heat.

King loved the way her moans echoed throughout the room and the way her breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement he made. Trying to take in as much of her body as he could, everything from her swaying breasts to the way her ears stood up when she took his member to the base. King could see that by going in and out of her at a slow and steady pace it made her even wetter. After a bit more time King could tell that the part she liked was when he was sliding out of her back to the entrance.

"Ah, my insides they're ngh getting so wet," Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her. "Ahn . . . mm . . . ahnn . . . mng," Blake continued moaning as she looked up at the male in front of her. Blake wasn't sure why but for some reason having him inside of her was somehow able to make him feel at ease. "You can move a bit faster now," Blake said as she looked up at the male. As soon as she said this King nodded and began thrusting into her at a slightly faster but still rather steady pace.

"Ahh . . . mm, yeah, that's nice, push it in deeper," Blake said as she held the male close loving the feeling of his member invading her womanhood and pressing against her womb. "Your cock is hitting me so deep inside," Blake said with a shiver her body once again succumbing to the feeling of this blissful pleasure. "I love this, I can feel it tingling deep inside," Blake said as she stared up at the male.

His thick member pushing in and out of her forcing sweet moans out of her with every movement he made. Loving the feeling of her hot tight walls wrapping around him as if they were trying to keep him trapped inside of her. "Mmm . . . gghh . . . ahn . . . mmm," Her moans continued. She couldn't believe just how amazing this felt. She could feel herself slowly going limp all over.

"Ahh . . . mmm . . . mm . . . I just love your cock. I'm getting more turned on by the minute," Blake said as she let herself relax in place. This truly was better than just having herself locked up all the time. She couldn't believe she had kept herself away from others for so long if she had known this was how it felt she would have let someone else get to her sooner. King loved listening to her feedback as well as her sweet moans that filled the room.

The only thing breaking the sound of her moans was the lewd sounds of their love and the slapping of their waists hitting each other. "Ahn . . . ohhhh . . . mmmmm, it's just getting better and better. More! Love me more!" Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her. King took this as an okay for him to start moving faster. So he did moving at a much faster rate. As he did Blake let out a loud moan and squeal of pleasure as she looked at the male above her. "This is too intense!" Blake called out as she began struggling to breathe from the pleasure.

"No wait, stop this is to rough!" Blake said as she looked at the male above her, and to her surprise, King actually did stop what he was doing.

"S-sorry," King said a bit sheepishly, he then began thrusting at the same pace that he was before. "How's this? Is it better?" King asked as he looked at Blake.

"Yeah, it's not that I don't want to. It's just that if you do then I'll be sore tomorrow. I can't let the others see me limping tomorrow. They'll ask me to stay behind at Beacon with you and . . . umm, on second thought, maybe it's okay if you be a little rough. I'm sure I can take it," Blake said as she looked at the male. "Just don't get too carried away," Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her.

King nodded hearing this and grabbed her legs to help give him a little more power and control while thrusting, and then like before began moving at a fast and intense pace. This immediately caused Blake to start moans since with each thrust he was making his rod was unknowingly scrapping across her G-spot making it incredibly hard for Blake to try and keep up. "Ohh . . . ahn . . . mmm . . . ahh . . . mmm," Blake moaned out as she looked up at the male.

"Hyaah! Your cock! More! More!" Blake screamed as she looked up at the male. Loving the feeling of her insides being stretched wide by his member forcing her to adjust to his size and length with his member rapidly bashing against not only her womb but her deepest parts as well. "mmm . . . nhahh . . . ahh . . . mmnng . . . Ah! D-don't go so fast or else I'll . . . ahh!" Blake said as she looked up at the male in front of her.

She could tell King was about to stop so to avoid this she looked up at him and shook her head. "More! I want more!" She screamed as she began to hold the male close. "Ohh . . . Your cock is amazing! I'm going to cum already!" Blake said as she began to feel her stomach start to knot up. She truly was approaching her end causing her to dig her nails into King's back which seemed to do little when it came to slowing him down.

"Ah! Yes, fuck me harder! The deeper you fuck me the more we'll be connected!" Blake screamed, she couldn't hold it back anymore. The pleasure she felt was indescribable, it felt like their souls were being connected, and the tingling she felt with every thrust he made was a mixture of chaos and harmony stirring her insides to her very core. King then grabbed her legs pushing them up slightly so that he could thrust even deeper into her. As he did Blake bit her lip at the pleasure of how deep he was reaching into her.

"Y-yes! Ravage me! Ah! Oooh! You're stuffing me so full! Y-you're crushing my wo~oomb! Ooh, it feels so good!" Blake began as she began gasping for air from the pleasure almost as if she was struggling to breathe. "Your massive cock feels so good when it stretches me out this much! When it hits me sho~oooh dhe~eeep! Ah!" Blake called out as King continued to violate her slowly molding her womb into his shape.

"Y-y-yes! Oh my god!" Blake screamed as she desperately clung onto the male in front of her, her chest heaving up and down struggling to breathe from the amount of pleasure she was in. "Y-you're going to make my voice crack i-if you keep ramming my pussy like that! Hooh I'm already yours, so have mercy, please! The neighbors are going to hear how much of a slut I am for your cock if this keeps up! Ah!" Blake said as King continued to pound into her relentlessly.

It didn't take long for Blake's walls to start twitching around King's member signaling her end. "K-King! I-I'm about to Ah!" Blake screamed making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was saying as her vision began to become a bit blurry. Then without warning Blake screamed in pleasure as she began releasing her love juices against King's waist. However, before he could pull out Blake wrapped her legs around the male locking them in place as she continued to release her juices.

King took this as a sign that she wanted him to continue and without warning began thrusting into her once again refusing to let her come down from her climax. "Mmmh! Hahn! Yes! Violate me! Show this pussy who's boss!" Blake screamed as she began to feel King's member heat up and start twitching inside of her causing her to smile. It was obvious that King was approaching his limit, and Blake wanted to take advantage of the situation.

"I-I can feel your cock throbbing so much inside me! A-are you close?" Blake asked earning a nod and slightly strained groan from King causing her to smile. "G-Good! Shoot that thick hot stuff into me! Ah! Y-you're thrusting so much! Yes~sss! Mmmmff! Do it~ Shoot it inside of me! Fill me with hot, steamy cum! Bleach my womb white with your sticky, white seed! Make me take it all~ Drain your balls in me!" Blake called out as she looked at the male encouraging him to shoot his load inside of her.

It wasn't long until she eventually felt a hot liquid shooting deep into her claiming her womb for itself. "Oh! I'm being inseminated! I'm going to get pregnant!" Blake said in pure bliss at the thought, completely losing herself to her instincts. "Yes, let it all out inside of me!" Blake said as she stared blankly at the ceiling loving the feeling of her womb and insides being drenched with King's white-hot essence.

After a few moments, she felt some of it spurt of her starting to drip down her folds. "You're coming to much! It's overflowing!" Blake said as she felt his seed begin flowing out of her. She could feel her stomach slowly becoming more and more filled as he continued draining himself into her. Blake began shivering and shaking from the pleasure causing her to unconsciously lose her grip. Once she did King moved back and began shooting his seed all over her.

"No! Don't come outside! Nooo!" Blake complained as she felt King's seed begin covering the part of her body that wasn't already soaked in his seed. "Ah! It's all over my body!" Blake said as she looked at herself, her breasts arms, and stomach was all covered in his naughty love juices. Blake then moved slightly so that some of it would get onto her legs as well. "At this rate, I'll never belong to anyone but you," Blake said with a happy giggle as she looked at the male.

After hearing her pleas to keep it inside King once again pushed back into her to shoot the last of what he had into her causing Blake to let out a loud lewd moan. "Ah you're still pumping, my insides feel so full," Blake said as she looked at the male. King was panting heavily as he looked at her. After everything he just did he was extremely tired, he then began to slowly pull out of the female causing Blake to moan as he did.

"Mmm~ pull out gently," Blake said as she looked up at the male. The feeling of his thick rod slowly scraping and grinding against her insides still making her feel extremely sensitive. When he pulled out a large amount of his seed began flowing out of her onto the bed, and Blake looked down at her stomach and womanhood lovingly. It took her several moments before she began to slowly sit up.

"That was such a big load, that means you felt really good right?" Blake asked as she looked at the male appearing to seek some form of approval.

"It felt amazing, there's no way anything could compare to that," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. Blake smiled hearing this and looked at the seed that was dripping off of her. "Try to get all inside next time, I can't risk smelling like you. The others might get suspicious," Blake said now becoming more concerned with the possibility that the others than the fact that she might be pregnant.

Blake then reached down to just above the entrance to her womanhood and smiled lovingly at it. "The entrance to my womb feels so hot. Your love . . . I can feel it deep inside," Blake said as she moved her hand up to her stomach before stretching slightly and starting to lay down seeming to be a bit tired. Blake could still feel the echo from King's manhood pulsing inside of her. She could feel his love lingering inside of her, this was enough to keep her content and happy.

"I can tell you still want to go again but not right now okay? My legs kind of hurt, so I want to take a nap. When can do it again when I wake up," Blake said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and stood up, however before he could leave Blake grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Blake asked as she looked at the male next to her. She only had one eye open and it only half-open at that.

"I was going to-" King began only for Blake to cut him off.

"No, you need to stay here and guard me. Make sure no other men get to me remember?" Blake asked as she looked at the male next to her tugging at his arm slightly. "Which means you're going to sleep next to me right?" Blake asked as she looked up at the male in front of her. King's face heated up slightly hearing this and then he nodded.

"Right, sorry," King said as he once again sat back down beside Blake. This time wrapping an arm around her as he did, and then tossing the cover over them.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Fiery Passion pt1

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 4: Fiery Passion pt.1

* * *

The blonde member of team RWBY was currently in the gym that Beacon had training. At the moment she was training with a wooden dummy. She was getting rather intense with her training moving faster and hitting slightly harder than usual. King was watching as she moved peg to peg on the dummy hitting faster and harder each time. As she did King looked at her from the side watching as she moved a bit amazed by how skilled she seemed to be.

However, his admiration came to an end when Yang ended up delivering a punch that was just a bit too passionate and sent the wooden dummy across the room into the wall on the other side. When it did King began walking towards her. Steam was coming off of Yang's fist and she was panting slightly. Once King reached her he stopped and looked at her with a smile. "Mistress, would you like your towel and a drink of water?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

When he said this Yang looked at him a bit surprised and smiled with a nod. "Yeah," Yang said as she took the drink and towel from King. Yang draped the towel over her nape so that it could absorb some of the moisture from her. "So how'd I do?" Yang asked as she opened her mouth to spray some water into her mouth from the bottle that King had given her.

"Compared to the picture you gave me?" King asked as he looked at the female earning him a nod. "One of your forms is off, your 'diagonal swing' tends to be a bit different than in the picture. Your footing also seems to be a bit off as well," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. Yang nodded hearing this and took another drink from the bottle.

"Anything else?" Yang asked as she began to wipe some of the sweat off of her.

"Nothing that I can see," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. Yang nodded hearing this and looked at the male in front of her.

"Great, can you grab my things?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King, of course, nodded hearing this and grabbed the rather large bag that Yang had and began walking towards the rather small showers that the gym had. As King was walking behind the female he noticed several others staring at her. It was rather strange but people tended to stare at her more than any other member of the team.

King followed her into the changing room and once they were there Yang began reaching for her shirt. As she pulled it up King turned away to give her some privacy. As he did Yang looked at him, he was always such a gentleman looking away whenever she was changing. A fact she rather appreciated. As she was changing however she thought of something that she hadn't thought to ask the male yet.

"Hey King, can I ask you something?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of him.

"Of course mistress," King said with a smile as he continued to keep his back turned from the female.

"Um . . . I know this might be a bit of a sensitive subject but . . . why didn't you fight back?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Fight back mistress?" King asked clearly confused as to what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you know, when you were with . . . him. . . why didn't you ever try to escape or rebel?" Yang asked as she looked at King. She had always been curious as to why he never tried anything.

"I did, but learned at a young age that I shouldn't ever overstep my bounds," King said as he looked at the wall in front of him.

"What happened?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. After all, something truly horrific must have happened to have completely shattered his will to fight on. Just like something horrific would have to happen to her to cause her to stop fighting as well.

"I . . . he . . ." King began as his shoulders started trembling at the thought. Yang was a bit concerned seeing this and place a hand on his shoulder which seemed to snap him back into reality. "How about I just show you?" King offered as he continued to avoid eye contact with the female.

"Y-yeah," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. King then stood up hearing this and reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it. As he did Yang looked at him a bit suspiciously and when he removed his shirt Yang saw what he was referring to. On his back there were two large scars, they were nearly an inch thick and were rather long starting near his shoulder blades and coming down to just above his waist.

Yang was a bit shocked to see this and looked at the scars, they were like nothing she had seen before. It didn't seem like the kind of scar someone would get from being cut, the marks were far too jagged and random for something like that, and it didn't seem to be burn marks either, Yang was fully aware of what those looked like due to the few times she had gotten a little to carried away and had used her semblance.

These scars were bright red and seemed to be withered slightly. Yang reached forward slightly before she stopped herself. "Do you mind?" Yang asked as she looked at the male causing him to shake his head.

"No, I've had these for a long time so they don't hurt anymore," King said with a smile as he waited for the female's touch. Once he said this Yang reached forward and touched the two bright red spots on his back. They were oddly hot as if they hadn't completely healed and the parts down the center of the scars were hard for some reason, a lot harder than she thought it would have been.

"Um . . . if you don't mind me asking . . . what happened?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this King tensed up slightly and Yang looked at him a bit sympathetically before moving beside him. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me then I won't push the subject," Yang said as she looked at the male. When she said this King looked up at her and she offered him a kind and warm smile. "I'm sure you'll talk about it when you're ready," Yang said as he looked at King.

King smiled hearing this and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you, but . . . can you not tell the others?" King asked as he looked at the female next to him. When he said this Yang seemed a little confused so King explained. "I'd rather not tell them if they don't ask, and if they do . . . I'd prefer it if I were the one to tell them. Like what I'm doing now with you," King said as he looked up at the female in front of him. Yang nodded in understanding hearing this and began to listen to what he had to say.

_FLASHBACK_

A young male around the age of eight with short neatly kept pure white hair, and bright vivid purple eyes, he appeared to be rather frail, and he seemed to be a bit on edge from fatigue making his movements sloppy and rather dysfunctional. However, this younger version of King had something that he would be lacking later in his years. A pair of solid white wings on his back, giving him the appearance of a rather young angel.

The male seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep and his legs were shaking showing they were about to give out at any moment. At the moment he was on his hands and knees serving as a footstool for the male that he was forced to call his master. Without warning the male raised his foot and slammed down onto King's back forcing the male from his hands and knees down onto elbows and knees.

"Quit panting, do you have any idea how annoying it is trying to listen to this while you're down there sounding like a damn mutt that just got done running?" The male asked as he looked down at King.

"R-right of course," King said with a groan as he slowly pushed himself back up onto his hands. His arms now shaking from the pressure of having to keep the male up above him. However a moment later he felt a strong kick to the jaw sending him away, and causing him to spew out a rather large amount of blood from his nose and mouth.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," The male said as he glared at King who was now holding his bleeding nose and mouth from the hit he had just taken. "Now look at you, you're causing a mess on the floor. Aren't you good for anything besides taking up space and wasting oxygen?" The male asked as he looked at King. "Now get the hell up, and start cleaning this mess you've made," The male said as he looked at King causing him to nod and stand up.

King began walking over to the door only to stop when he heard the male once again speak up. "Where do you think you're going? You've dirtied my shoes, and since you're the one responsible you'll lick it clean before you do anything else," The male said as he looked at King. When he said this King felt himself tremble with rage slightly before walking over to him and getting on all fours like before. As he did King slowly leaned forward and began licking the shoe as instructed.

As he did the male smiled as King cringed at the taste of his own blood. However, cleaning the shoe proved rather difficult when his own mouth and nose were bleeding causing him to occasionally drip more blood onto the male's shoe or for his tongue to become covered in blood and for him to unknowingly spread it. King could feel a few tears building up in his eyes and he attempted to keep them hidden and fight the urge to keep more from appearing.

However, this didn't seem to work as his master of course notice raising his shoe and pressing down on King's head to keep him to the ground glaring at him. "What are you crying for? This is hardly anything," The male said as he began twisting his foot pushing King further into the ground. "If you want to cry then I'll give you something to cry about," The male said as he looked at the male in front of him.

After a few moments of silence the male sighed and lifted his foot. "Now hurry up and leave, the last thing we need is your blood to permanently stain the floor," The male said as he looked at King. When he said this King nodded and began to slowly stand up. Once he was on his feet King bowed towards the male and then began to walk away from him, hoping that he didn't drip any blood on the floor as he did.

Once he was out of the room King immediately began to wash his face to try and clean it of any blood that was there. Including taking drinking some water, swishing it around, and then spitting it out. King then opened his mouth and began looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that he had cleaned himself. After he saw that there was no sign of any blood King grabbed a few clothes and began to walk back towards the direction his master had been in just moments ago.

Once he arrived he saw that a female he knew as his wife. The two were sitting beside each other happily, and they seemed to be flirting with one another. King tried to ignore them as he walked over to the spot where he had bled and began to clean up the blood. As he did he could hear the two laughing and cooing to each other causing King to roll his eyes. 'She wouldn't be that happy to see you if she knew what you did with some of the other slaves,' King thought to himself as he put the cloth in the water to help clean it out.

King then went back to cleaning the floor as he heard the two still chuckling with each other. 'Then again from what I've heard, she tends to have some fun with some of your slaves as well. So maybe you two were just meant for each other,' King thought to himself as he continued looking down at the stain trying to remove it to the best of his abilities. After nearly two hours of vigorous scrubbing King had finally managed to remove the stain and began to exit the room.

"Glad to see you're finally done, now then, once you've disposed of that and anything else you may need, hurry back," The male said as he looked at King. When he said this King nodded and began walking down the halls of the building that he lived in. It didn't take him long to dispose of the bucket and clothes that he had gathered. Once he had disposed of them he began to walk back to the male panting slightly as he did.

It seemed like his fatigue was once again starting to catch up with him. Once he had returned he saw that his master and his wife were getting dressed for some reason. "It's a good thing you're here," The male said as he looked at King. "Follow me, I have a job for you," The male said as he looked at the child in front of him. When he said this King nodded as he heard this and walked over to the male's side.

"Yes master," King said as he looked at the male in front of him. However, a moment later King felt something rather hard hit the side of his head and fell down. When he looked up he saw his master glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. "That is the last time you will ever speak without permission," The male said as he grabbed King's hair and began dragging him down the halls. As he did King reached up grabbing his hair as he tried to right himself up.

However every time it seemed like he was about to gain his footing the male would pull on his hair rather aggressively forcing King to once again lose his balance. "I'm sorry master! Please forgive me, it won't happen again I promise!" King said pleading with the male beside him. He wasn't sure what the male had in mind but he knew that every time his master had punished him it left him with a new scar, both mental and physical.

"Shut up you damn brat," The male said as he pulled King up off the ground and slammed his head into the wall next to him. "It's that damn big mouth of yours that got you in trouble in the first place, so if I were you I'd learn when to shut up," The male said as he began dragging King down the halls pressing his head into the wall as he did. King felt a few tears build up in his eyes as he felt this and continued to follow his master down the halls.

As he was being dragged down the room the male eventually opened the door to the room that King had come to know as the 'punishment room'. When he was inside the male immediately closed and locked the door. "Take off your collar and put on the other one," The male said as he looked at King seeming to prepare something. As he said this King hesitated before eventually reaching down to grab his collar and take it off.

When he did King placed it to the side and looked at the other collar in front of him. When he did he became a bit nervous at what he was seeing. It had several small metal spike that was designed to hook into someone's skin. King stared at the collar for a bit clearly nervous about putting the collar on. Especially since it always left several marks behind when he did. However, before he could do anything his master grabbed the collar pulling it from his hand and then forced it around his neck.

"Quit wasting time," The male said as he looked at King tightening the collar around his neck that it was extremely tight around his neck making it difficult to breathe. Before King could react to this he felt his head being slammed down onto one of the several tables in front of him and felt his arms and legs become restrained. King began panicking slightly seeing but tried to calm himself once he did. From his experience panicking and struggling only made things worse.

"Now then," The male said as he looked at King with a smile. "Let's get started," The male said as he took the rather large tool. It seemed to be meant for gripping something, and King despite his best efforts to keep himself calm began panicking slightly. The male then gripped onto one of King's feathers causing him to freeze in place as he looked back at the male. The male smiled seeing the fear that was practically radiating in King's eyes and grabbed one of his wings.

"I've always been told that a bird without his wings is as good as dead. Let's put that theory to the test," The male said as he pulled out one of King's feathers. Once he did King let out a pained cry as he began struggling to get away from the male. However, this only resulted in the restraints tightening around him and digging into his skin as well as the collar around his neck tightening causing him to bleed slightly.

King then felt another wave of pain shoot through him as he felt another feather be pulled from his wings. King could feel each feather being removed weather is as quickly, or slowly. Each time it sent a wave of pain washing over his body. Something that was unmatched in almost ever sense when it came to the pain that he had experienced. "No please stop! I'll be good I promise!" King cried out, continuing to plead with the male above him.

"Shut up," the male said as he rolled his eyes. "Nobody likes a cry baby," The male said as he grabbed the joint where King's wings bent and the twisted causing a loud snap to echo throughout the room, with part of his wing falling limp a moment later. After he did this King let out a cry of pain and began screaming, he had never felt a pain this intense before, so it was the only thing that he could think to do at the moment.

The male smiled hearing the child's screams. He wasn't sure why but he always enjoyed hearing King scream more than any of the others. One could only guess why this was but if he had to guess it was because it was what King was purchased for. King was nothing more than a personal punching bag, so of course, he loved hearing the male scream in pain and discomfort. As he did the male moved over to his other wing and began pulling the feather off that wing as well before eventually breaking it as he did with the first one.

King continued screaming as he felt the pain coursing through his body. However, before he had a chance to relax he then felt a foot being pressed on his back, as well as a slight tugging on his wings. King began panicking slightly feeling this, and his fears were justified a moment later when he felt the male begin pulling on the wings on his back. As he did King began screaming in pain the male began pulling harder and harder.

King continued to desperately struggle and tried to get away hoping that despite the damage that had been done there was still some hope to help his wings recover. However, this hope was short-lived as he heard a sound that he had never heard before, only for a pain that was once again unmatched to begin coursing through him, he could feel the flesh from his back slowly being ripped and torn as the male continued to violently press his foot on his back.

King could hear the sound of his flesh being torn, both the sound and feeling of his wings being violently ripped off being burned into his memory and before long he felt his vision fade to black.

_FLASHBACK END_

King sighed as his story came to an end and reach to his shoulder thinking of the wings he used to be proud of growing up. "I don't remember a lot after that, but . . . I remember waking up and crying a lot because of how much it hurt," King said as his nails dug into his back slightly. "And . . . from that day forward I never questioned him ever again," King said rather sadly. "I didn't fight back because I didn't want to think about what he'd take from me next, I was too scared to question it," King said sadly as he looked at the female in front of him.

When he did Yang looked at him and brought him into a hug. As she did King tensed up slightly before relaxing, and leaning into the hug a bit. "Anyway Blake told me about what you did," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this King looked at her a bit confused. He thought that supposed to be a private matter kept between the two of them.

"About how you organized my games. I thought things looked different when I came back," Yang said as she looked at the male with a smirk.

"Oh, was that inappropriate of me? If so I can rearrange them to how you had them before if you so wish?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him causing Yang to sigh and shake her head.

"No, that's fine, I actually thought it was nice of you to do something like that," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am here to please," King said as he looked at the male in front of him. "Anyway, you should probably head to the showers before the gym closes," King suggested as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Actually about that, can I get your help with something?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Fiery Passion (Lemon)

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 5: Fiery Passion pt.2 (lemon)

* * *

"Actually about that, can I get your help with something?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Of course what is?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I don't think I've worked up enough of a sweat yet for a shower. Yet at the same time, I don't want to leave without one. That's unhygienic after all, so I wanted your help making me sweat," Yang asked as she looked at the white-haired male in front of her.

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Before I tell you what it is, can I ask you something?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her causing King to nod as he looked at her. "Have you ever been afraid of my . . . explosive tendencies?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. That was the one reason why she always had so much trouble finding a relationship that actually lasted. Most people just couldn't deal with her 'temper-tantrums' as her father called them. However, this question only seemed to confuse King.

"No, should I be?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him. "Sure you can get a bit mean at times, but I always just assumed it was because you were passionate than others, I didn't realize there was a reason beyond. If so could you please tell me what it is so that I may better prepare for it?" King asked as he looked at the blonde in front of him. When he said this Yang smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Now get ready," Yang said as she reached for her sports bra and began to take it off. As she did King's face heated up slightly as he found himself staring at her body. Watching as her large breasts were freed for him to see. Her voluptuous form was being displayed in full view. Once she had removed her bra and looked at King she smiled as she realized that he was staring, finding the act rather flattering.

"Hurry, you don't want to keep me waiting now do you?" Yang asked as she began to make rather seductive poses showing off her body, everything from her busty chest, to her curvaceous hips. After hearing what she had said King nodded and began removing his own clothes as well. Yang had to admit she wasn't expecting King to be as fit as he was but was happy with the results. Once she had decided that King had seen enough she began leaning towards him.

Bringing her busty fruits towards him. Before King had time to remove his final article of clothing Yang straddled him and began grinding against his member trying to get him fully erect before she decided to continue. "So what do you think?" Yang asked as she grabbed her breasts holding them in front of the male's face. "You've been staring at them ever since we started so feel free to play with them," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

King seemed a bit unsure by this but eventually gave in to his desires and reached forward to begin fondling the female in front of him. "That's right," Yang began as she looked at the male. "If you're truly not afraid of me, then I want you to show me, using your body. Touch me until I have no choice but to believe you're not lying. I may take some convincing, but don't worry. I won't resist you. I promise," Yang chimed as she looked at the male beneath her.

As she said this King couldn't help but let his instincts take control as his movements became more aggressive groping her pale breasts, and bright perky nipples. His head slowly moving towards them his hot breath brushing against her bosom as he continued caressing and groping her. King then reached behind her grabbing her plump rear and pulling her closer causing her to moan slightly as his head was forced between her cleavage and his hands began feeling up her rear.

She could feel his member pressing against her through his undergarment. "Alright, I think that's enough warming up for now," Yang said as she slid down looking at the rather large and tight bulge that had formed in King's pants. Yang smiled and pulled down his pants moving close enough so that his member would hit her in the face. She was a bit taken back by how hard it had hit until she saw why.

He was a lot bigger than what she was used to. Yang looked at his member for a moment. She had been trying to get laid for weeks now, and the only reason she hadn't was that most guys were scared after seeing her semblance. She had been searching for someone to have sex with when King was hiding something like this from her all this time? It was like a cruel joke, but at least now she knew where to go when she wanted a little stress release.

Yang grabbed his member and began stroking it slowly as she looked up at the male. "Hehe, that's quite the large dragon you got there. I can't wait to see it breathe fire," Yang said as she kissed the tip of his member. King groaned slightly as she did and she smiled as she looked up at the male. He probably wasn't used to having sex, then again with something like this between his legs maybe some of the others around the school were using him and she just didn't know about it yet.

As she continued to stroke him she could feel him getting bigger and harder in her hands. It was obvious that he was ready to move on to the next step. Something Yang was more than willing to try. "I can't wait for this thing to light me up, but first just a little foreplay," Yang said as she moved down even more so that her chest was in front of his member. "Don't worry you'll love it, I promise," Yang said as she moved forward enveloping King's member in her large voluptuous breasts.

Her soft mounds rubbed against his member from both sides. Their gently warmth more than enough to relax King and make him go limp in his place. In addition, her breasts had bouncy elasticity that wrapped around King's shaft giving him a comforting pleasure, combined with an oddly intense heat that made it feel like his member would start melting between them at any moment, this intense warmth only providing even more pleasure.

"A-amazing," King said as he looked at the female. Despite only his member being wedged between her breasts, it felt like Yang was embracing King's entire in a sensual manner. His body relaxing even more and his shaft tingling in pleasure.

"Heheh, I'd love to entertain you longer like this but unfortunately, we don't have much time to play around," Yang said as she looked at King. They were still in the gym showers, after all, this situation playing into a little known fact about Yang. While it was true she may have had several kinks, there was one that stood above the others in terms of what helped her get off, and that was the location they were doing it at. Yang loved doing it somewhere that was high risk, somewhere that was dangerous, somewhere she might have gotten caught.

This is why she chose the showers in the gym, a location where many could enter and leave as they pleased. There was a high chance that someone could walk in on them at any moment and discover the two of them. The thought of what could happen being a rather obvious turn on for her. With his member firmly sandwiched between her cleavage, Yang sparkled a slight golden color and her body suddenly began heating up providing an intense heat and warmth. She was using her semblance for something as lewd as this. Then without hesitation or warning, she began to rhythmically pump her breasts letting the heat from her body spread across his entire being.

The sudden feeling causing King to moan as he felt Yang's soft ample breasts press against his lap with each movement she made. Her rhythmic movement giving her bust a pleasant and hypnotic appearance as she jiggled and bounced in a pleasing manner. Yang then gave her breasts a squeeze throttling King's member within her supple confines, this sudden and rather abrupt action forcing a moan out of King.

King then began slowly thrusting his hips in sync with her movements. He couldn't have stopped himself even if he wanted to, her silky smooth skin and intense body heat drawing him in. Yang then opened her mouth and began licking the tip of his member letting some of her saliva flow down his member to her breasts. Once the warm liquid made contact with her cleavage the movement of her breasts helped it spread down his member, quickly coating it from the tip to the base.

The softness of her chest, coupled with the moist, hot intense heat she was providing made King forget about any pain he might have been feeling from the intense heat she was radiating. A far more pleasant, and enthralling feeling taking over. Yang began moving even faster with her breasts pressed firmly against his shaft their warm, wet confines pressing against his member drawing out a shuddering gasp from the pleasure he was feeling.

Yang smiled hearing this as she looked up at the male in front of her. She had forgotten how much fun it could be whenever her partner would make cute expressions. "See, they feel good, don't they. I wouldn't blame you if you came right now, I want you to actually," Yang said as she began pressing down even harder on his member with a slightly devious grin on her face enjoying every twitch and groan that King let out.

"I want you to remember this," Yang said as she began moving her breasts even faster against his member. "If we got free time and you ever want to do this, just let me know and I'll be sure to satisfy all your urges," Yang said as she began stroking his member with her breasts even faster. As she did she felt his member start to twitch more rapidly and heat up a clear sign that King was approaching his limit.

"Mmnn, I can feel you getting hotter. Are you close?" Yang asked with a playful smirk as she began rubbing even harder clearly trying to force the male over the edge. The fire in his loins began swelling up to his core, urged by Yang's beautiful body. It felt like King's rod was ready to burn up at any moment. King's member just kept getting hotter and hotter as he approached his end, with Yang squeezing her breasts tighter and tighter.

He could feel the intense feeling of his release slowly building up. Still not used to the powerful sensation of pleasure that these girls were able to force of him he barely had time to brace himself. With his body aching in pleasure he once again began thrusting bringing himself to the edge as his mind began to go blank as the pleasure washed over him, his member throbbing violently between her breasts before he began shooting his load at her coating her breasts and part of her face with his passionate, sticky strands of warmth.

Along with the pleasure flooding over me, there was also a slight sense of satisfaction knowing that King was showering her with what she craved. Yang purred with satisfaction as the last bit of his seed was squeezed out by her breasts, slowly leaking out of the tip and down to her breasts. "Mmm, it feels so good, so warm and sticky all over my body," Yang said as she looked at the male the small strand that had landed on her face starting to slowly make its way down her face. Her tongue intercepting it as if fell as she hummed with delight at the taste.

She took a moment to bask in King's offering giving her ample chest a slight squeeze to let his seed soak in even more. After taking a few moments Yang moved back and began clean her breasts of some of the seed that King had chosen to cover her with. "Even though I'm pretty sure I've earned my shower now," Yang began as she looked at King. "How about we go a little longer? I hardly got anything out of this after all. It's only fair don't you agree?" Yang asked as she looked at the male.

"R-right, I am here to please. So as long as you're unsatisfied then I haven't done my part yet," King said as he looked at the female in front of her. Yang smiled hearing this and looked down at his member.

"We should get that cleaned up before anything," Yang said as she went down onto her knees once again and began to lick his shaft up and down being sure to take in as much of his seed as she could. As much as she loved the idea of having someone shoot their load inside of her, it might have made things a little difficult if her insides got sticky from the start. King twitched slightly as she did, her body heat still at an unnatural level of heat, even more so then her mouth causing a wave of pleasure to course through him with every lick she took.

Once she was done cleaning his member she let out a satisfied sigh and looked up at the male in front of her. Yang then placed a hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work. Just lay back and relax," She cooed as she looked at the male in front of her. She thought doing it this way would be a bit easier just because of how big King was, putting it in herself just made it less likely that she'd get hurt from doing it with him.

"I'll get on top of you and show you a good time," Yang said with a smile as she straddled the male. She began grinding against him her unnaturally hot entrance dripping down onto his member coating him in a thin layer of her love juices. Her fold threatening to burn the male with the intense heat they seemed to be giving off. The only thing keeping King from thinking about this mind-numbing pleasure being the way her bountiful breasts swayed in front of him.

After nearly a minute had passed Yang smiled and looked at the male. "Alright, that's enough foreplay," Yang said as she sat up slightly and spread her opening for King to see. As she did King saw a small amount of steam leak out of the entrance. "Get ready, because I'm about to eat your cock right down to the base with my lower mouth," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. Yang then lowered herself down so that the tip of his member was pressing against her womanhood.

King flinched slightly at the intense heat he was feeling. His thing was only touching her at the moment and it felt like he was already close to shooting his load off once again. However, because he knew he had to please her he suppressed this urge and looked up at the female. Yang smiled and grabbed his member to help keep it in position as she began to line it up with her tight entrance. "I'm going to," Yang began as she began to slowly lower herself onto his member. "Put it in slowly," Yang said as she moved back so that King could see, she had done this enough times to know that most guys liked watching it go in.

She gasped slightly once it penetrated her but that was only because of how long it had been since she had last done it. However, her slightly concerned face turned into one of pure happiness and bliss as she began to lower herself down onto his member. His thick rod stretching her insides out once again as her hot walls clamped down around him as if they were attempting to greet a long lost friend.

"Mmm . . . hahhhn," Yang groaned in pleasure as she slowly felt herself being spread by King's impressive member, slowly molding her insides into his shape. "You're filling my pussy to the brim," Yang said with a lustful moan as she continued to lower herself down onto his member. "I always loved the feeling of being filled up and stretching out my insides. Glad to see you're more than capable of doing that," Yang said as she finally felt her entrance reach his base. His member now completely engulfed in her fiery insides.

Yang let out a long drawn out moan as she felt his member began pressing against the entrance to her womb. Despite her obvious moans, it went in rather smoothly with almost no force required at all. She had been dying to do it for such a long time, so she was far more sensitive than she usually would have been, so the fact that she had someone as big as King being able to give her womanhood the proper attention it deserved made this much more satisfying. The feeling of having him reach the deepest parts of her felt like pure bliss at the moment. She was definitely going to be using him more when she got the chance.

Yang looked down at the male and saw the expression he was making and smirked slightly. "So, how is it? Is it warm enough for you? Do you want it a little hotter perhaps?" Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. As if to prove her point her insides began heating up, even more, causing King's breathing to become a bit more course. As much as she would have loved to have heard him moaning in pleasure, it wouldn't be much fun if he shot his load inside her right away before they even started so she decided to bring the heat back just a bit.

Yang then began moving her hips back and forth grinding her insides against King's rigid member loving the feeling of it scraping and rubbing her deepest parts. After taking just a bit of time to enjoy the feeling Yang smiled as she looked at the male. "Just relax," Yang said as she began slowly moving her hips up and down giving herself time to adjust to King's length. "I'll take it slow at the start," Yang said as she looked at the male.

Yang began moaning gently as she felt herself slowly began to lose herself to the pleasure. Her beautiful breasts swaying in a rhythmic manner as she let her body enjoy the feeling of this more than pleasant new addition to her. King couldn't help but love the feeling of her hot walls of flesh grip his member firmly almost as if it were trying to stroke him off. "Gently move it in and out," Yang said as she looked at the male beneath her. Now she was giving him time to adjust to the feeling of her insides.

Even if he had done it with other girls before, none of them had an advantage like Yang, being able to heat her insides up so that it was that much more pleasurable when she had sex. It felt like Yang was trying to melt his member with her insides, a fact that King was more than willing to accept. "You look a lot happier than usual, does my pussy really feel that good?" Yang asked in a teasing voice as she looked down at the male.

"Y-yeah, it's amazing," King said as he groaned slightly, loving the feeling of her insides tending to his member so quickly. Yang smiled hearing this and continued moving her hips up and down at a slow pace. As she did her insides slowly began to become more receptive to him and began craving more of his member.

"Mmm . . . mmm . . . mmmmh . . . mmm," Yang moaned as she felt her body start to become slowly more sensitive to King's member rubbing against her insides and gently pressing against the entrance to her womb. "How is it?" Yang asked as she moved to a slightly more comfortable position. "I'm starting to feel a lot better myself," Yang said as she began moving faster. Her body was practically moving on its own at this point, but King didn't need to know that.

"I've gotten pretty good at moving my hips lately," Yang said as she took his member to the base and began gyrating her hips against him forcing him to rub her in a way that was far different than before. "Mmm . . . mphh, don't you think so?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Y-yeah this is great," King said as he felt her insides rub and grind against him as if they were trying to stimulate him in an even higher form of pleasure. King moved his hands beside her feeling her long slender legs as he did. Yang smiled feeling this as she looked down at King. It was obvious from the male's expression that he was clearly feeling it, and she loved the fact that he wasn't trying to hide it in the least.

Then without warning Yang suddenly sped up placing her hands on King's stomach using him to help keep herself positioned. She was panting heavily her breasts jiggling and bouncing in almost hypnotic fashion in front of him. It was obvious that Yang was starting to lose herself to the, please. It just felt too good, she couldn't stop herself from moving even if she wanted to. "S-sorry for mngh moving s-so f-faaasht. It just feels too good!" Yang said as she looked down at the male, with her sweet and lustful moans filling the room.

"mmm . . . ohh . . . mmm . . . mmm . . . ahn," Yang said as she looked down at the male sticking her tongue out giving her a very lewd expression, a sight which King found incredibly arousing. So, of course, it was only a matter of time before King began approaching his limit. The intense speed at which she was moving as well as how her insides seemed to be eagerly greeting him with every moment she made was just too much to bear and soon enough she felt his member began to slowly heat up, twitch, and swell inside of her.

"Your cock is amazing! Ah! mmm, uh! Hey! Are you going to cum? Want to cum together?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and Yang began moving even faster her walls of hot flesh starting to grip onto him even tighter than before and began spasming and twitching wildly around his member. Yang's breathing became heavier and much faster as she felt herself begin to near her end as well. She bit her lip as her eyes began to roll back from the pleasure she was feeling.

A knot was forming in her stomach as she felt the pleasure build inside of her as she continued to move her hips up and down at a rather intense rate. Then she felt an intense warmth filling her stomach, King's white, hot essence was being shot into her and filling her to the brim. This sudden rush of pleasure was just what she needed to bring herself to the end as well as she bit her lip and knot in her stomach faded as she released all over King's waist.

"You're cock is going crazy inside of me," Yang screamed as she felt the male shoot his hot sticky load into her. "Y-yes! It feels so good! C-cum all you want inside of me!" Yang said as she continued to try and catch her breath from the intense feeling of having her inside pumped fill of King's naughty love juices. She could feel it, even from below her she could feel King's hot seed flowing into her. She could feel every twitch and subtle movement it made as he continued pouring his load into her.

After taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her inside being so full of not only King's stiff member but also his hot juices. Yang looked down and saw that King was panting rather heavily. She smiled seeing this and began to slowly raise herself up."Now then, just how much did you cum?" Yang asked as she slowly pulled the male out of her. "Guess I'll have to confirm it for myself," Yang said as she looked down.

As she did she moaned slightly feeling King's member grind against her still sensitive insides as she did. Once King's member was free from her rather steamy insides Yang let out a slight sigh of relief. As she pulled out she felt King's seed beginning to slowly leak out of her. "Ah, look at that. It's oozing out all by itself," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. She had finally gotten what she had been craving for such a long time, and even better, was that no one had spotted them while they were doing it.

"Heh, guess you could consider this our own private memory huh?" Yang asked as she began laying on the male's chest. "Come to think of it, you'll come with me next time I'm working-out right?" Yang asked as she looked up at the male. King nodded hearing this and Yang smiled seeing this before standing up. "Great, now let's take a shower. We don't have much time after all, not mention someone might see us," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

King nodded hearing this and stood up still panting slightly as he did. King then began to follow the female into the showers with Yang being on one side with on the opposite. The feel of the hot water washing over them soothing them as they did and relieving Yang as she felt it. After what she had just done and how much she was sweating she definitely felt like she deserved a shower. However, as she did she looked to the male behind her and noticed that he wasn't looking at her and seemed to be looking away.

She smiled at the sight, since he seemed to be respecting her privacy, and then there was the fact that he wasn't the worst person to see naked either. As she showered a slightly mischievous idea began to come to mind. She moved her feet around a bit more than usual trying to make some noise to gain King's attention. Once she felt his eyes on her she began moving her body in a rather pleasing and slightly seductive manner. She had always wondered what having sex in a shower felt like after all.

Yang would occasionally steal a few glances at King to make sure his eyes were on her and once she saw that his member was once again hard and ready she turned around and looked at him. When she did King tensed up and looked away a bit embarrassed his face breaking out into a rather large blush as he did. Yang smiled seeing this and looked at the male. "King, were you staring at me?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

She could see King's face turn an even brighter red when she asked this. He didn't respond for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes, I apologize," King said as he looked at her trying to make up for an action that he considered rather repulsive. Yang smiled hearing this and looked at his member before smiling.

"Seems like you're hard again and ready to go," Yang said as she looked at the male before she began to sway her hips in a rather seductive manner. "Do you really like the sight of my ass that much?" Yang asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King was a bit embarrassed by this and looked away slightly hoping to not upset the female. "Well then," Yang said as she leaned against the wall in front of her and spread her dripping wet opening for him. "Feel free to make love to it again. I'm up for another round," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

It seemed like King was about to give in to his desires however for some reason something was still holding him back. So Yang decided to help him along by tempting and teasing him. Yang began to lean over slapping her rear in front of him, and King couldn't help but watch it jiggle and bounce as she before it began to slowly turn a slight shade of red. "Look, my fabulous ass is right in front of you," Yang said as she continued letting her rear slowly draw King in.

It seemed like this was what broke King as he began to walk towards her staring at her beautiful body the entire time as he did. "Better hurry because at the moment the only one allowed inside is Y-O-U," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. King then grabbed her cheeks spreading them and lifting them up as he did so that he could get a better view of the two holes in front of him.

King then looked up at Yang she had a rather eager face as if she was waiting for something. "You look a little too happy about that," King said as he looked at her. When he said this Yang looked back at him with a slight smile.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to try something," Yang said as she leaned back pressing her womanhood against his thick shaft. His tip pressing against her opening ready to penetrate it at any moment. "Go ahead," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and as soon as he did Yang bent over slightly so that she could watch his member slide into her finding the sight rather arousing.

"I've been dying for a good fuck ever since I came here, and now I get to do it twice in one day!" Yang said with a smile as she looked at the male in front of her. She then felt herself once again being spread by King's familiar shape. Yang bit her lip with excitement as she was once again forced to take King's member to the base. Yang could feel her body heat mixing with King's as his member grinded against her.

"Mmn . . . Haahhn," Yang moaned as she felt King's hips hit hers. She then sighed as she looked behind her. It couldn't have been because of several things, whether it was the steam of the shower, the fact that King was bigger than most, or the fact she had just finished a while ago so her insides were still sensitive and receptive, but for whatever the reason she felt incredibly warm feeling his thing enter her once again. She could feel it echoing in her stomach, this part was without a doubt the part she liked most about having sex.

"It went in with such ease, our bodies must be a great a match then," Yang said as she looked back at the male. King did have to admit something about being able to slide in so easily was oddly arousing for him. Starting to grow a little impatient Yang looked at him. "Your cock feels great," Yang said panting slightly as she wiggled her hips a bit. "Come on, don't keep me waiting, lover boy. Heheh" Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

King nodded hearing this and began to slowly move his hips back and forth. It seemed like he was moving a rather slow pace. Yang usually wouldn't care about taking it slow at the start however just because King was bigger than others made her want to take it a bit more cautiously than she usually would. Just so she could truly feel him inside of her, and savor the feeling for as long as possible.

"Doesn't this feel nice?" Yang asked as she looked back at the male causing King to nod. With every thrust, he made a small amount of Yang's love juice would come trailing out, just going to show how long she had been craving this feeling. When they did it so slowly like this, Yang could feel herself tightening around King's massive member her insides clearly happy to greet the male once again with a warm enthusiastic hug.

With every thrust he made Yang would let out a moan and before long she felt King's chest press against her back as King reached around to begin fondling and groping her rather large breasts. It was such a warm and welcoming feeling to have this happy. Yang smiled as she looked back at the male. "I see you like my tits," Yang said as she looked at the male causing him to tense up slightly. "It's okay, you can play with them all you want. I'm a bit proud of them myself," King said as she looked at the male.

When she said this King nodded and his movements became much more aggressive his hands sinking in deeper to her warm mounds of flesh, and without warning his movements suddenly began to speed up moving to a much more steady pace. Yang found herself moaning more at this feeling, she could feel herself already approaching her end which would have embarrassed her so she tried to keep it in forcing her walls to clamp down even harder on King's member providing even more pleasure.

As long as King didn't do anything too intense she thought she'd be able to take it for a while without coming too quickly. It would have just been embarrassing if she was brought to an end so quickly. After a few moments, Yang's movements also became a bit faster, however, this was unintentional so it felt like her body was moving on its own. "Mmn . . . mph, c-careful, don't push yourself," Yang said as she looked at the male.

She was saying this not because she was concerned about King but hoping that it would get him to slow down a bit so that she wasn't turned into a moaning mess to early. As she did King thought back to what Yang had done to lure him over and then back to when he was with Neo. King then did something unexpected, something that Yang would have never expected from the male behind her.

King stopped playing with her breast so that he could stand up straight and without warning, he raised his hand and slapped her rear watching her cheek jiggle and bounce as they did, and within a few seconds her once flawless skin began to become a bright red in the shape of his hand. As he did Yang let out a lustful squeal of pleasure clearly enjoying what King had just done. She began panting a bit more heavily than before after.

Seeing this King decided to take charge of the situation grabbing her waist and beginning to speed up to a rather intense speed. King let out a moan of pleasure as she looked back at the male. She never would have guessed that King could be so dominant when he wanted to. Yang still trying to keep herself in check looked at the male panting slightly her voice wavering and going high without her meaning to.

"I-if you waah~nt to cum th-then dooh~n't be a-afraid to let it aaa~ll out," Yang said as she looked back the male trying to keep her lust from completely consuming a battle she found herself losing more and more with each passing moment. She could feel herself approaching her end and as such, she was trying to get King closer to his end as well. However, like each time previous King looked at her reactions to see what turned her on and what she seemed to enjoy the most.

King once again slapped her rear forcing a long drawn out moan from Yang. King then lifted one of her legs so that he could use it to thrust into a little harder forcing another moan out from Yang. "How's this?" King asked as he looked at her. However, her sweet lustful moans were the only answer he needed to be sure that this was something she was enjoying.

"I-It's nice, I-it feels mngh amazing," Yang moaned as she looked back at him. She could feel herself losing herself more and more to this intense almost mind-numbing pleasure that King was providing to her. However, it didn't end here as King lifted her leg up even higher so that she was forced to turn to the side her leg now up in the air with it resting on one of his shoulders. As he did Yang held out her hands in front of her so she wouldn't fall over and began standing on the end of her feet to try and find her balance.

"Does it feel good like this?" King asked as he looked at her, however, the lewd and lustful face Yang was showing was the only answer he needed to begin thrusting even faster.

"I'm really starting to fall in love with your cock," Yang said without thinking as she looked back at the male. It seemed like she had lost to her own pleasure. Instead of correcting herself Yang decided to just let her lust take control as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Your cock is so good! I want to keep it inside me forever!" Yang called out as she looked at the male who was pounding her womanhood into his shape. "It's hitting me so deep inside. Don't you dare stop!" Yang said as she reached back to hold up her leg so that King could thrust deeper into her. "That's right fuck my pussy! Make me remember your shape!" Yang screamed as she looked at the male no longer caring about who heard or saw them.

King then once again slapped her rear causing her to moan lustfully. "That's right, slap my ass. Teach my slutty fuck hole a lesson!" Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her. Her walls once again began spasming and clenching around the male's member. "Fuck yes! Don't you dare stop! Use me like your little fuck toy!" Yang screamed clearly a slave to her own lust and desires.

She could feel herself approaching her end with each second that passed. "Yes! Pound my little pie hole with your big cock! Make me your whore! Show me what it's like to be treated as your personal little fuck doll!" Yang said as she looked at the male before her breathing tightened and she let out a loud lustful moan as she reached her end and began to shoot some of her love juices over the male's waist, only for them to immediately be washed away by the shower.

However, King didn't seem to stop seeing and continued thrusting into her violently his member pressing against the entrance of her womb with each thrust he made. The actions fueling Yang keeping her from coming down from her climax. "Y-yes! Your cock feels so good! Please, go faster! Deeper! Ruin my pussy!" Yang pleaded in an almost begging voice as she looked at the male as King continued to mold her into his shape with his member.

It wasn't long until Yang felt King's member once again start to swell and heat up inside of her signaling his end. "It just keeps feeling better and better. Hey, are you cum yet?" Yang asked as she looked at the male. "Do it whenever you want, today's a safe day so it's okay," Yang said as she looked back at the male. She wouldn't admit it because it was too embarrassing but she liked the feeling of being pumped full of someone's seed.

When she said this King began thrusting even faster into her exciting her. "That's right! I'm going to drain every last ounce of cum out of you! Give me every last drop of your delicious cum!" Yang screamed as she looked at King. This seemed to be the push that King needed as he began pouring his white-hot essence into the female. As he did Yang let out yet another loud lustful moan as she felt her insides once again being bleached white by King.

"Ah! There it is! Your cock juice! Give it to me!" Yang said with an almost greedy voice as she continued to eagerly take his seed inside of her the feeling of warmth providing a new overpowering sensation that surpassed anything else she had ever felt. Placing King as the best lover that she has ever had.

Yang moaned as she was filled with his naughty love juices. "Yes, cum all you want inside me! Your cock's going crazy inside of me. I love it!" Yang said as she looked back at the male as she eventually felt his member stop leaking his love juices into her causing both her and him to start panting heavily. King then began to slowly pull out of her his member once again sticking to her insides because of how much he had cum inside of her causing Yang to groan a bit.

"Ahhhn . . . ughhh," Yang said as she bit her lip to try and keep herself from being any louder than she already was. However, She was still incredibly sensitive inside so that task proved to be a bit more difficult than she thought it would be. She would have left it inside but she loved the feeling of how it felt when someone pulled out of her just after cumming inside of her. Once he had left her womanhood Yang relaxed as she enjoyed the feeling.

King then moved back letting her leg fall down as he did so that she could stand properly. It was nice to have this feeling she had been craving for so long once again spread throughout her. The feeling of having her womb filled with semen. She could feel it slowly draining from her insides as he womanhood was left gaping in the shape of King's manhood. "Aw, it's too much. Your cum . . . it's leaking out," Yang said as she looked at the ground watching the white fluid hit the ground before being washed away.

Yang took a moment to compose her thoughts, this almost never happened after she finished showing just how hard she had came this time. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she found a little hard to stand with her legs being ready to give out at any moment giving her a dazed and dizzy appearance. It took her a moment to fully relax before standing up once again. "Considering how much you just came . . . you must have really enjoyed yourself," Yang said as she looked at the male in front of her.

King felt his face heat up hearing this and nodded only for Yang to smile. "I'll give it to you, for a newbie your technique isn't half bad," Yang said as she looked at the male. This caused King to smile being happy with the praise he had just received. Yang had felt her invitation to join her again for training was a rather obvious hint that she wanted to do this again. However after what King had told her of his life. She wanted to be sure he knew what she wanted.

"Would you mind if we did this again some time?" Yang asked as she looked at the male. When she said this King nodded hearing this and gave her a kind and gentle smile. "Of course mistress, I am here to please," King said as he looked at her with a smile.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Crimson Kisses (Lemon)

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 6: Crimson Kisses (lemon)

* * *

The red-hooded figure of team RWBY was currently sitting in her room on her bed. The rest of her team was out doing something and King was asleep at the moment. She sighed as she looked at the comic that she was reading. This was the last one that she had and she had just finished it. She loved it of course, but the fact she had nothing to read afterward frustrated her slightly. Ruby then looked around her room trying to find a way to entertain herself and then she spotted something that caught her attention.

A book by Blake's bed 'Ninjas of love' a book Ruby had seen Blake reading many times. She must have finished it at least fifty times with how often she read it. Ruby then jumped down from her bed and took the book with a slight smile. The only thought in her mind being 'she won't mind as long as I give it back'. Ruby then walked back to her bed and began reading it. It started off fine but Ruby's face slowly started to turn red as the scenes started to become a bit more . . . intense.

As the scenes progressed she began covering her mouth with both embarrassment and shock at what she was reading, however, she found herself not being able to look away from the wonderous piece of literature in front of her. As it continued Ruby found herself getting oddly aroused by the words in front of her and she began rubbing her legs together. It wasn't long before she began to let her mind wander thinking about how exciting it would be if she were in those situations.

The first person that came to mind with her, was King. At this point, she knew King better than both Jaune, and Ren, and while there were still a few of her friends back at Signal she couldn't see any of them in a romantic way. Ruby then thought about the few times that she had seen King when he was wearing a rather revealing set of clothes. So, naturally, Ruby had taken the chance to sear the image into her mind.

Ruby tried to fight the urge for as long as she could. She had never masturbated before, mainly because she had never cared enough to. However, after reading this book her lust was slowly starting to take over her senses. Ruby slowly slid her hand into her pants and let out a sigh of relief as she unhooked her panties. She began caressing her a little, before letting out a low moan as she stuck her tongue out.

Ruby then used her free hand to hold the book above her head so she could continue with the scene. However, the pleasure she was feeling at the moment made it a little hard to concentrate on the book. Her breaths were getting hot and heavy, earlier today she never would have thought she would end up in such a lewd position. But now she was pleasuring herself, above the man that she was desiring.

Ruby once again let her mind run wild at the thought of her and King being in these situations. When she thought about that, deep down inside, her chest throbbed fiercely. The thought of his hard chest, firm abs, and surprisingly chiseled frame. Every part of him was desirable for Ruby. The more thought about it the more she didn't feel satisfied, the thought of him being so close and yet not close enough drove her crazy.

Not only did her body feel good, but Ruby's body was really like melting ice cream. A complete picture of what she wished for. Ruby could see it now, his beddable body, and captivating facial features on full display for her. The thought alone was enough to get the innocent girl worked up and craving more. It was like he was her ultimate fantasy come true. She was seeking pleasure, and to some extent willing to suffer in order to achieve the desired results.

If only she'd been more in touch with herself and her sexual fantasies, maybe she wouldn't have been willing to suffer so much now for her own personal gain. The difference in her personality and sexual impulses were remarkable. She was such a happy, excited, and innocent person at heart. However, at this moment in time, she seemed more like someone who fantasized about things like this on a daily basis, completely letting her desires take over.

However, after a few minutes had passed her sweet moans began to slowly wake the figure below her that she had been letting occupy her mind. As King slowly stirred awake he looked around the room and saw that most of the others still hadn't returned. However, he was able to hear the faint sound of Ruby's voice, or rather moans drifting throughout the room. King not being sure where to look let his legs carry him from his bed to a position just beside Ruby's bed

As he did he could see Ruby was in bed and he could faintly hear her voice from the bed above him. "Mn . . . haa" he could hear her sweet faint moans say from above him. Peering just over the edge of her bed King found a half-naked Ruby sitting on her bed.

"Haah . . . nn . . . King," Ruby moaned out as King spotted her. At the moment the only thing she had on was a white button-up shirt. Strange King didn't recall her ever having such a shirt as he did her laundry and put her clothes away. However, he did have a recent memory of tossing his own shirt into the laundry bin. She held the excess of the sleeve near her mouth, while her free hand extended down to her naked lower half.

"Fuuu~ . . . hahh," Ruby continued to moan as King continued to try and figure out what was happening. Straining his ears he could hear the faint sound of Ruby's deep breathing as well as a wet sound that sounded oddly familiar, however, he could place where he had heard the sound before. "King . . . King," Ruby continued to moan as the male who at the moment was trying to figure out what she wanted.

It was at this moment that King figured out what she was doing and his face heated up at the thought. She was trying to pleasure herself, and it seemed as if King was the object of her desires at the moment. Her calling out his name wasn't meant to be directed towards him or at least not past her bed. Ruby was quite engrossed with her 'activity' so King found it unlikely that she would notice her gaze.

"Ahn . . . King," Ruby once again called out much to King's delight. Ruby's hot breaths and the wet sound emanating from her bedsheets became even louder. King could feel his pants growing a bit tighter at the thought of what Ruby was doing. It seemed like she was rather close to her peak with her fingers moving with an intense fierceness and going in a rather vast depth of her delicate folds. "Nn . . . King! . . . King!" Ruby called out being much louder than she meant to be.

Each time Ruby plunged her slender fingers into the depths of her slit they seemed to vanish only to appear a moment later as she pulled them back out to freedom causing the slushing sound he had been hearing to echo through the dorm. Ruby's legs then raised and she arched her back off the bed as her body seemed to twitch and spasm beyond her control. "Fuu! . . . NN! mm, ah, ooo ah!" Ruby said as she got the release she had been looking for a large stream of liquid shooting out from her.

Her shoulders squeezed inwards as her body was overtaken with the explosion of pleasure coursing through her body seeming to freeze her in place for a moment before she let her hips and back fall down to her bed with a soft thud. Ruby's soft and heavy breaths caught King's attention as she left her fingers sunken in her wet cavern. Ruby's weary arm occasionally twitches, her aimless gaze lazily wandering around the dorm in her afterglow. However, she froze in place when she saw King staring at her.

Her body tensed up and her eyes widened in shock as she stared blankly at him. "Eh? K-King?" Ruby asked as she looked at him. "Uh . . . um . . . King . . . this is," Ruby began her mind racing as she tried to think of a way to justify her actions, and either in fear or confusion she looked at the male her body trembling on top of her bed. She couldn't imagine how the others would react if they found out she was doing something so lewd in their dorm. Especially with her sister on the same team, she'd never be able to live it down.

However, after several moments of silence and not being able to think of anything Ruby's eyes darted around guiltily as she slowly stood up in her bed covering her folds and small breasts so that King couldn't see them. "Pl-please don't tell the others. I-I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry," Ruby said as she seemed to try and make herself look smaller.

"It's alright," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. When he said this Ruby looked at him a bit surprised. "If I had known you wanted to do such a thing all you needed to do was say so. I would have provided a shirt for you a long time ago. In fact, I'm rather flattered you would think of me during such a cute act. In fact, if you'd like I could even assist you with it if you like?" King offered as he looked at the female in front of him.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, he wasn't disgusted seeing her perform such a vulgar act? He even went as far as to call it cute? Out of all the responses the Ruby might have been expecting this wasn't one of them. "Eh?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her. "As long as you're not angry, then I'm glad, but . . ." Ruby began as she looked at King, however, she seemed to struggle to find the right words for how she felt at the moment.

Ruby's face once again became flushed with red and her face twisted into confusion as she looked down at the ground. She then took a deep breath and looked at the male in front of her. "If that's really how you feel . . . d-do you want to watch me?" Ruby asked as she looked at King her face as red as her hood at this point.

"If you'll allow me, then I would be honored to watch you," King said as he looked at her. Ruby blushed slightly hearing this and nodded as she looked at the male in front of her before moving to the side so that King could join her on her bed. As King crawled on her bed he saw Ruby holding her body rather closely clearly embarrassed by what she was going to do.

"A-alright . . . w-watch closely," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and Ruby reached between her legs before slowly pressing her fingers against her slit causing her folds to split between her fingers. King found this sight a bit arousing and leaned closer to look at her. When he did Ruby bit her lip as her face heated up and she pushed a finger into her opening. Ruby then began moving her finger back and forth before slowly pushing a second finger into her opening.

Ruby fixed her gaze on King for a bit, but eventually let her concern fade away in favor of pleasuring herself. Just like the first time King had spotted her, Ruby began consoling herself while once again bringing the sleeve of his shirt up to her nose and mouth while using her other hand to push into herself. King then heard a sharp breath it seemed as if Ruby was taking in the scent of his shirt taking in sharp and quick breaths. "Nnuu," Ruby moaned as she looked at the male.

As Ruby became wetter from her actions a sound other than her breathing began to come from the bed. Ruby's fingers, stroking her folds and exploring her insides began to glisten with moistness, as faint schlicking sound began resonating through the room. "Mmn," Ruby once again moaned as she began to gradually push her fingers deeper, the sounds of her heavy breathing and wet schlicking clearly reaching King's ears.

Ruby noticed the sounds of her obscene act resonating against the walls of their dorm. Ruby glanced down to look at King after realizing this if worrying about what he thought. Feeling her gaze upon him King looked up and their eyes locked as Ruby's eyes began to glow with shyness before she quickly covered her eyes. At this point, it was debatable whether it was embarrassment or arousal that painted her cheeks their deep crimson red but she didn't show any signs of stopping at the moment.

Her breathing became ragged as her fingers continued to move on their own. As the pleasure continued to build Ruby's love juices began to stain the sheets of her bed from how much she was beginning to leak. "Mm . . . Ah! . . . Oh! King," Ruby began to call out his name but didn't seem to follow it up with any particular meaning. She could only imagine what it would be like to be filled by him, the thought King taking her and claiming her as his when the others weren't around arousing her to almost no end.

Ruby then once again turned her eyes towards King, like before King looked up a moment later and Ruby steadfastly locks her gaze with his. Unlike with the others, Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears of loneliness and yearning. Almost as if she was pleading to some invisible force for King to make a move on her. Ruby then began using her semblance to move her fingers even faster causing her to moan at the intense feeling flooding her insides.

"Ah! K-King!" Ruby called out as her hot breaths and wet sounds resounding from her opening began to grow even louder. "Ah! King! King!" Ruby called out without a care that King was completely fixated on her lewd display. Her fingers stirring up the depths of her slit, the action forcing even more of the schlicking sound into the air. Because of the ecstasy, she was feeling the movements of her fingers became incredibly fierce.

Ruby's body began trembling as the pleasure continued to build inside of her before she eventually released all that she had with a loud and lustful scream. As she did her love juices once again began flowing at out of her. Her body twitched and spasmed as Ruby slowly came down from her climax looking at King as she did. "How was it? Was it . . . s-sexy?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her trying to make herself a bit more appealing to him.

"Yes very," King said as he looked at the female in front of him. Ruby smiled hearing this and it only took one look at his pants to confirm what he had just said. Not being sure what to say the two stayed silent for a moment before Ruby decided to take advantage of the situation slightly.

"King, it wouldn't be fair if you saw me naked and didn't return the favor . . . right?" Ruby asked her face extremely red hoping he would buy what she had just said.

"Oh . . o-of course! How rude of me," King said as he looked at her. He then began to slowly undress himself revealing the body that she had been fantasizing about for the past few minutes. Ruby bit her lips in anticipation as she watched King slowly undress. When he got to the last layer of clothing he reached down to remove it and Ruby grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"W-wait!" Ruby said as she grabbed his wrists. When she did King looked down at her and Ruby returned her gaze with a slightly embarrassed look. "I-I want to take it off," Ruby said as she looked at the male. While she was embarrassed by what she was doing, she thought doing it herself would have made it a little less embarrassing. King nodded hearing her instruction and moved his hands away from his undergarments.

When he did Ruby smiled and slipped two fingers into his unmentionables and slowly pulling them down. Her face a bright red as she did. She could see the base of his member as she pulled down past them, and continued for a few seconds before his already hard member bounced free of their cloth prisoner, hitting Ruby in the face as the did. For some reason Ruby found the sight of it bouncing out as it did rather arousing.

Ruby stared at his member for a moment her face completely red at the sight in front of her. She hadn't been expecting King to be so big, the idea of taking something so big inside of her both exciting and frightening her. King then reached forward to grab his own member and began stroking himself just a few inches in front of Ruby. As he did Ruby once again felt embarrassment start to take over as she looked at him rather intensely not being sure what else to do at the moment.

He was taking his time, slowly moving back with Ruby finding the sight wildly erotic. As his speed began to slowly build Ruby could hear him slowly starting to pant. Ruby began to slowly lift her head, looking directly into his eyes, before she began to slowly lean forward to press her lips against his. The kiss started innocent enough, staring as a sweet and gentle kiss. However, as time went on the kiss slowly became more heated and passionate.

Ruby then opened her mouth and began to slowly slide her tongue against his lips trying to get him to open his mouth for her. King was a bit confused by this at first, but after feeling her trying to make her way into his mouth his slowly parted his lips and Ruby pounded on the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. As she did King returned the action attempting to slide his tongue into her mouth as well, with their tongues meeting in the middle.

Ruby moaned slightly as she felt his tongue gliding effortlessly over hers, licking it slightly just barely making contact. Ruby then made a rather bold move, pushing King's hand away from his member and grabbing it herself. She then began to slowly stroke it as she continued with the kiss letting her hand take in the heat from King's member. As she did King groaned into the kiss slightly and began to let his hands trail down her body.

He let them rest at her waist for a moment just to be sure that he wasn't upsetting her and after a few moments and no signs of resistance King lowered his hands once again and began to grope her rear. Ruby groaned slightly as she felt his hands become a bit more forceful with her. King enjoyed the feeling of her soft warm flesh wrapping around his hands as he squeezed her rear. Loving the way he molded itself to his every movement.

While she wouldn't say it she was a bit pleased with this result, she had never considered herself attractive so having someone pinning after her like this was certainly nice. Ruby could feel herself becoming more aroused with each passing second. She could already feel the streams of liquid starting to flow down her legs and she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she eventually let her instincts take over.

So instead of fighting it, she just let her body take the lead. After all, those two in the book didn't seem to be thinking about what they were doing. Ruby pushed King onto his back and slowly crawled on top of him. She then once again pressed her lips to his and King closed his eyes enjoying the intensity of the kiss before Ruby eventually broke the kiss and began to slowly move down his body.

As she did she could feel King's member twitching in her hand as the pleasure slowly began to build up. As she made her way down his body Ruby could help but stare at his well-developed body and without even thinking leaned down to lick his belly, the feel of his smooth skin and hard muscles bringing out even more of her lust as she looked at him. The promise of more only fueling her desires as she looked at the male

"Don't worry," Ruby said as she grabbed the King member. "I'll take care of you," She teased as she began to slowly stroke him looking at his member as she did. "You're so big," Ruby said as she looked at the male above her. "I can't wait to feel this inside of me, I bet you'll reach all the way to the end," Ruby said as her movements became faster. "I can't wait to feel it all inside of me," Ruby continued to tease as she stroked the male in front of her.

As she continued to stroke him she leaned forward to once again connect their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. She could feel his member slowly growing harder as the pleasure began to build up inside of him. "Hehe, you've got such a hard cock, do I really turn you on that much?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and Ruby smiled before remembering something she had read in Blake's book.

She had no idea whether it would work or not but the guy in the book seemed to like it, so why wouldn't King? Ruby then began to slowly move her head down as she continued to stroke him. Once she reached his member she leaned down a bit to look at his member as well as the two jewels beneath it. Ruby then leaned down to kiss the pouch beneath his member causing both it and his member to twitch.

"Did that feel good?" Ruby asked in a slightly teasing voice however she was a bit curious as to how it felt. However, before King had the chance to answer Ruby leaned down and once again kissed the fleshy sack beneath his member causing King to once again twitch as well as let out a slight moan. Hearing this Ruby smiled and continued with her treatment as she began sucking on it and licking it slightly.

As she did she listened to King's groans and smiled slightly, she was admittedly a bit nervous about her first time doing this but hearing King's groans of pleasure were all the encouragement she needed to continue. Ruby then opened her mouth and took his fleshy sack into her mouth before she began to run her tongue over it. Letting it glide effortlessly across him as well as sucking on it slightly to increase the pleasure he was feeling all while using her hand to stroke him.

Ruby then began to use her semblance so that her hand was moving at an incredible speed appearing as nothing more than a red blur as she did. "R-Ruby, I'm going to," King began as his member began twitching and heating up in Ruby's hand. As he said this Ruby once again used her semblance to move her head to the tip of his member and began to swirl her tongue around it trying to coax out his naughty love juices.

Her plan worked flawlessly as she felt her mouth suddenly began to fill with a strange new taste. It wasn't like the book had described, it wasn't a pleasant flavor by any means but it wasn't nearly as bad as the book made it out to be. Ruby continued to swirl her tongue around his member as she felt her mouth filling with his hot essence while continuing to stroke the rest of him. Almost as if she were trying to drain him of everything he had.

Ruby let her mouth fill up before she finally swallowed with a strained gulp, finding the thick liquid hard to swallow. However, after her first gulp, she was able to follow it with several more. She found that it flowed much easier after the drink and looked up at King with a rather adorable expression as she continued to drink his still hot love juices. When she had finished it she began sucking a little harder and rotating her tongue around his member to clean it before pulling back letting King's member free with a slight 'pop'.

"Thanks for the treat," Ruby said with a slight giggle as she kissed his member causing him to once again twitch. Ruby then released his member and began to lay on her back. "Come on," Ruby said as she spread her slit for King to see. "I'm dripping with anticipation," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and began to slowly crawl over to her. When he did Ruby held out her hand and King grabbed it with his.

"It's my first time so take it easy on me," Ruby said as she looked at the male above her. King nodded hearing this and began to rub his thick rod against her causing her to moan slightly. While she did say for him to go slow she wasn't expecting him to tease her like this. King then grabbed his member and began lining it up with her. Ruby could feel herself slowly spreading for him and squeezed his hand in anticipation.

Ruby bit her lip as she felt herself slowly start to stretch around his length. Her warm insides struggling to take him into her. Having sex was more painful than she imagined it would be, and a thin crimson trail began to slowly leak out of her proof that she had lost her chaste. She thought she might have been able to take the pain of having her walls forced apart but the heat behind his member made it almost unbearable. "W-wait," Ruby said as she looked at the male struggling to keep herself calm in such a situation.

When she did King looked at her and noticed a few tears were building in her eyes. "G-give me a moment," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and looked at her. He then began to slowly lean down to her and gently pressed his lips against hers. Ruby was a bit shocked feeling this but quickly relaxed into the kiss. King then used his free hand to hold the back of her head and began to gently pet her.

Ruby thought it was strange but when King leaned in to hold her close like this the pain seemed to subside for some reason. There were still traces of pain echoing through her body but at least she felt safe with King. "Okay, you can move now . . . b-but go slow!" Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and began to slowly move his hips giving Ruby more than enough time to soak in the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"How's this?" King asked trying to be sure that he wasn't moving to fast for the female.

"Th-this is fine," Ruby said as she looked at the male above her. Ruby wasn't used to doing things like this yet, so it felt strange. Having soon it was replaced with a pleasant feeling of pleasure. Ruby could feel her body heating up, the feeling over pleasure slowly overriding the pain she felt as it began spreading throughout her entire body. As this feeling spread throughout her Ruby could feel King keeping the same rhythm that he had set from the beginning and looked up at him.

"It feels a little better now, thank you for being so gentle," Ruby said with a slight blush as she buried her face into King's chest. Every time King thrusts deep inside of Ruby her body reacted to his touch by tightening around him. She found it strange because she never thought she'd be acting like this for her first time. "Ngn uh, th-the way you're moving, it's mgn so good," Ruby said as the pleasure she was feeling started to become more intense.

The feeling continuing to grow in her stomach as it began to form a slight knot in her stomach. Ruby could barely contain the growing pleasure that she was feeling as King's member continued to stretch and mold her into his shape, with King getting just as much pleasure out of it. Ruby's hot walls wrapping tightly around him twitching occasionally as if they were trying to keep him from escape their insides.

"Ah! Yes!" Ruby said as she began to feel the pleasure starting to build up inside her. It may have been her first time but she wanted King to take her without restraints. Ruby could hardly contain herself, it felt like an electric current of pleasure was coursing through her. "I'm overflowing! It feels, sho go~od with you inshide me!" Ruby called out signaling her end. She knew that Yang liked doing this but Ruby never understood why until now.

She knew it felt good, she just didn't know satisfying her animal desires would feel _this_ good. Ruby began to grip onto King a little tighter as she felt his thrusts get faster her nails digging into his back as he did. It was fairly obvious that Ruby was starting to near her end, her walls twitching and spasming around King's member showing just how much pleasure she was in. "K-King, a-are you c-close? Because I-I AAAHHGGHH!" Ruby began as she began to scream in pleasure.

Ruby threw her head back and her back began to arch up as her body went stiff and her walls began to clamp down and convulsing wildly around King's member. As this happened King suddenly found his member getting a lot wetter from what he was doing. "A-are you okay? Ruby?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him a little concerned for her. As he said Ruby relaxed a bit letting her body loosen up while her warm walls of flesh continued to twitch and spasm around King's length.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Ruby said as she looked up at the male, drooling slightly with a slightly hazed look. King then moved slightly as he looked at her and Ruby let out a moan as her walls once again twitched around King's rod. "Haa~ of course, I'm fine. I-Isn't that obvious?" Ruby asked as she looked at the male in front of her. It was at this point that King figured out what had happened and he looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay? I-If you came then just tell me and I'll pull out," King said as he looked at the female beneath him. When he said this Ruby's face once again turned a bright red and she shook her head quickly leaving behind a few rose petals as she did.

"N-no! I'm fine! Th-there's no way I'd cum without my partner!" Ruby said to embarrassed to admit the truth.

"Al-alright then, I'll start moving again," King said as he looked at her and once again began to thrust into her this time a much slower rate. However, because Ruby had just reached her climax just moments ago she was still incredibly sensitive to his touch. As he began thrusting Ruby began to moan loudly and reached behind her to grab the sheets of her bed as she grit her teeth trying to hold in the pleasure she was feeling.

However, her face betrayed her, and King could see a small amount of drool beginning to leak out of her mouth from the pleasure she was experiencing. King found this little act of hers incredibly cut and leaned up grabbing her waist and lifting it slightly before he began thrusting into her once again. As he did Ruby's face only became more perverse as pleasure began to overtake her. King's member hitting her G-spot with every thrust before pushing further into her deepest parts.

"Y-yes!" Ruby called out as she continued to keep legs wrapped around his waist locking her legs in place so that King could no longer escape her insides. Her moans growing louder and her face more perverse as she clung to the sheets of her bed desperately. "Ngn fuck! Don't stop! I want your hot cum inside me! Give it to me!" Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. King nodded hearing this and stopped thrusting.

However, this was only for a moment so he could assume a slightly more dominant position and begin thrusting into her once more. As he did Ruby's moans only grew louder as she felt King's member start to reach even deeper into her forcing out a sweet pleasure-filled moan with every thrust he made. "H-hurry up and cum already!" Ruby said as she started to become overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling.

"I-if you don't then I can't come either!" Ruby said, however despite this obvious declaration, the way her insides were convulsing made it more than clear that she had already reached her climax and that she had been cumming for a while. King, however, followed her orders and began to start to bring himself to the edge a little quicker. He would have stopped himself to ask her where she wanted it, but after taking a moment he realized he didn't have to. The way her legs were wrapped so tightly around him had to mean something after all.

King continued thrusting into her and Ruby could feel how much harder he was getting as he was about to shoot his load inside of her. The few moments before he released Ruby felt like she had Remnant's hardest item inside of her before she felt a release inside of her. She could feel the warmth spreading inside of her. She felt every part of his member as her walls clamped down onto his thick rod as it continued pumping his warm love juices into her moist insides.

When King was finished he let out a slightly relieved sigh and looked at Ruby. "How was that?" King asked as he looked at her, trying to play into her fantasy of not cumming to soon.

"Th-that was . . . amazing," Ruby said finally choosing to be honest with herself as she once again wrapped her arms around the male with a smile pressing his forehead against hers. For several moments Ruby stayed like this merely enjoying the feeling of being filled with his hot love juices. Ruby then slowly moved her legs and spread them letting King pull out of her as she did. When she did she could feel his seed starting to leak out of her and down her legs.

King then began to lay beside her with a smile. "Glad I could meet your expectations," King said as he looked at her with a smile. It seemed like King was finished, that was until Ruby looked down at his member and saw that despite cumming inside of her so violently and forcefully, he was still hard. "King," Ruby called out as she grabbed his member and began to slowly stroke his member to keep him hard. "If you want to we can . . . g-go again," Ruby offered as she looked at the male revealing that she wanted to continue their lewd activities.

"I'd like that," King said as he looked at the female in front of her. Ruby smiled slightly hearing this and got up so that she was now on all fours and turned around presenting her rear to King. Ruby then began to sway her hips back and forth as she looked at King. When she did King got up and moved behind her. As he did Ruby reached behind her to spread one of her cheeks gesturing to her other hole. "I want to try this one next," Ruby said as she looked at the male.

King nodded hearing this and aligned his member with her and slowly began to push in. When he did Ruby almost immediately tensed up as she felt her rear slowly being stretch around his member. The pain was intense, and despite the fact that King's member was covered in both his and Ruby's love juices penetration wasn't as smooth as Ruby was hoping. She could feel a small amount of burning from the friction sliding his member in caused. However, as soon as he was in Ruby could feel some pleasure wash over her, causing both a mixture of pain and pleasure which Ruby wasn't expecting, especially not for her first time.

This she felt King's hips meet hers meaning she had taken his member to the base which did cause Ruby to relax a bit. "D-don't move," Ruby said as she tried to keep herself calm. "J-just give a moment," Ruby said as she looked at the male behind her. King nodded hearing this and began to rub her rear to help try and soothe the pain, even if it didn't have any effect. As he did Ruby tried to take her mind off the pain by looking back at King.

"H-how does it feel? Is it n-nice and t-tight around you?" Ruby asked as she looked back at the male hiding her pain fairly well.

"Yeah," King said as he looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want," King offered as he looked at her causing her to shake her head. In Ruby's mind, there was no turning back. At this point she needed to follow through with her decision otherwise she'd just feel embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Ruby said as she looked at the male as she continued to try and compose herself and after several minutes of breathing and trying to keep herself calm the pain eventually got to a point where she thought she could tolerate it. "Al-alright . . . you can move now," Ruby said as she looked at the male behind her. King nodded hearing this and pulled back before giving her an experimental thrust, just to be sure that she was fine.

She didn't seem to mind it as much as he thought she would and began thrusting at a much steadier pace than before. He continued thrusting into her causing Ruby to tense up slightly and eventually King began experimenting with different ways to please her while he did this. King leaned down so that his hard chest was pressing against her back and then reached around to begin fondling her breasts. As he did Ruby let out a slight moan as he did and King smiled.

"You've got such a cute voice you know that," King said causing Ruby's face to turn a bright red. "No, don't be embarrassed, it's a good thing," King said as he kissed her cheek causing her to become even more embarrassed as one of his hands moved from her breast and began trailing down her body until he reached her opening. King began to rub her folds as he thrust into her from behind and pinch her breast in front making it difficult for Ruby to focus on the pain.

Hearing him talk like this made Ruby want to return the favor and with a red face, she continued. "Y-you're hands are so strong, it's making me really wet," Ruby said trying to sound sexy, and while it might not have done much for others, however, for King it was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Ruby couldn't even begin to describe the unusual sensation she was getting from doing this. It felt so different, and foreign to her.

As King continued thrusting Ruby began moaning as his member once again began hitting the same spot from before that began to provide her with some pleasure. Ruby continued to moan sweetly as she felt King's member continue to violate her and mold her into his shape. It was such a different feeling from regular sex. She could feel him hitting her stomach with his thick rod with nearly every thrust that he made.

As he continued the mixture of pain and pleasure once again caused Ruby to let out a squeaky moan which she immediately regretted letting out. However, King got an even louder and lewder moan when he pushed two of his fingers into her dripping wet womanhood. King began moving his fingers as he did mixing his love juices around inside of her as he did forcing out a loud lust-filled moan. King continued to move his fingers around until he felt something a bit odd.

A spot that was a little rougher and harder than the rest of her insides. Out of curiosity, King brushed his finger over the spot and he felt both of Ruby's holes tighten around him before releasing. After realizing this King began pushing down on the spot and rubbing it forcing an even louder moan out of Ruby as her arms and legs buckled slightly from the pleasure she was in. At this point, nearly all the pain she had felt was gone so Ruby decided to let King know he didn't need to hold back anymore.

It had become much smoother after Ruby had some time to adjust to his length. "I-it doesn't hurt anymore," Ruby said as she looked back at King gripping her sheets slightly. "You can move faster if you want," Ruby said as she looked at the male. King nodded hearing this and like before he stopped thrusting so that he could take a slightly different position and began slamming his member into her with much more force and vigor. As he did Ruby let out a loud moan.

King was hitting nearly all of her sensitive spots, one hand toying with her breasts and nipples, while the other continuously assaulted her G-spot, while his member pressed against her prostate sending her waves of pain and pleasure all once. Ruby couldn't help but let out a pleasure-filled moan with every thrust as she felt herself spreading for him and trying to take his shape. "Mng you're driving me crazy!" Ruby struggled to get out as her breath hitched with each thrust he made.

"Yes! Fuck me harder! Stretch my ass with your cock!" Ruby said as she reached behind her spreading her rear slightly so that King could thrust in deeper with each thrust he made. Ruby's moans continued to grow as she felt herself slowly starting to become more accepting of King, craving each thrust more than the last. "Y-yes! More! D-Destroy my ass with your cock!" Ruby said as she began pushing herself back onto his member helping him thrust into her even more force, creating a loud slap with every move they made.

Then Ruby felt a small knot in her stomach starting to form, the same knot as last time. However, this was quickly dismissed by Ruby as she felt King's member began to twitch and heat up in her rear. "Y-you can c-cum when~ever you want!" Ruby said struggling to get through her sentence once again due to the pleasure she was in. King nodded and continued to thrust wildly into her letting the pleasure build and build inside of him until he eventually shot his hot sticky load into her once again.

As he did Ruby let out a loud lust-filled scream of pleasure as the knot in her stomach once again undone itself and she came with him. Once King shot his last strand into her he slowly pulled out and Ruby fell over to her side covering her face with her hands clearly embarrassed by what just happened. "I can't believe it," Ruby said as she looked at the male in front of her. "I just came from d-doing it in the rear," Ruby said as she continued to cover her face.

King seeing this immediately moved closer to her. "I-it's alright, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," King said trying to help comfort Ruby in her clearly embarrassed state. Ruby didn't say anything hearing this and continued to cover her face to hide her embarrassment. King a bit unsure of what to do in this situation moved closer to her. "I-I'm not sure what else I can say to help in this situation mistress but . . . I'll be here to help as long as you want me here," King said as he began to lay beside her.

As he did Ruby continued to hide for several minutes before she slowly let her hands drop and she began to hug herself. "King," Ruby began as she stared at the wall. "Can you . . .h-hold me?" Ruby asked as she stared at the wall. She was starting to feel a bit lonely at the moment, most likely because she just experienced her first with someone.

"Of course," King said with a smile as he moved much closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. When he did Ruby moved back a bit so that her body was pressing against his and then began to smile slightly.

"Thank you," Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

"Of course," King said as he kissed the back of her head and began to slowly drift off to sleep next to her.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: King & Queen (Lemon)

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then the first thing I would like to say is I know I'm not the best at Grammar, and I ask that you please don't comment on it. People say to use Grammarly, well I do and people still complain. So I'm now at the point where I just don't care, it's not like I'm making ten spelling mistakes in every sentence so if this is going to bother you and keep you from enjoying the story then I ask that you please leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Chapter 7: King & Queen (lemon)

* * *

Nora smiled as she looked at King. At the moment the two were in the dorm of team JNPR Jaune and Pyrrha had left to train and Ren had left to find somewhere a bit quiet to meditate and hone his aura. Nora would have gone with him but whenever Ren meditated she usually got bored and left anyway. So she asked King to keep her company while the rest of her team was gone which King of course happily agreed to.

However, Nora also had another reason for inviting him over. She knew something that most others around the school didn't in fact it was very likely that she might have been the only one to know about this. A while ago while she was working out she had heard some moaning and had followed it only to see something that she knew she shouldn't have. King and Yang having sex in the showers.

While Nora kept this information to herself at first it was merely because she was too embarrassed to say she had accidentally walked in on them. However, after time she realized she should keep it to herself for another reason. King and Yang didn't appear to be dating, or at least if they were they were very good hiding it. This is why Nora had brought him here, she wanted to find out what their relationship with each other was.

Nora had for a while been occupying both her and King's time by introducing King to a few new things. Things such as working out! While of course he regularly assisted Yang with her work-outs, he had never done anything. Merely because he didn't know what to do. Nora at the moment was changing that starting with small things such as pushups. "Come on! Keep going! You're almost there!" Nora yelled trying to encourage King.

"O-of course ma'am," King said as he continued doing as he was told. As he was pushing himself up off the ground Nora decided to speak up on a slightly different subject.

"So uh King . . . what do you think of Yang?" Nora asked as she looked at King.

"She's a very kind, brave, headstrong, and caring, I have a great amount of respect and admiration for mistress Yang just as I do for all the members of team RWBY," King said as he continued to push up from the ground.

"That's good, great even!" Nora said with a smile. From the way, he was speaking it was obvious the two weren't romantically involved leading her to believe that it was just a one-time thing. King then stopped what he was doing. "Mistress I have completed my task," King said as he looked at the ground not moving fearing that he may somehow mess this 'work-out' up.

"Oh, right. Next is sit-ups!" Nora said as she laid on the ground taking the starting position. "This is how you do a sit-up!" Nora said as she looked at the male. "Now I want you to do one hundred of them!" Nora said as she kicked herself off the ground. King nodded hearing this and began to do as she showed him. Nora looked at him as he did, while she was pretty sure she had her answer she just wanted to be certain.

"What kind of things do you and Yang do together?" Nora asked as she looked at the male.

"Things?" King asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, you know like what you do for fun, or anything really," Nora said as she looked at the male.

"I oftentimes help her while she is working out, she seems to appreciate it when I help her improve. And . . . I like it when she helps me with things as well," King said as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Like what?" Nora asked as she looked at the male.

"Like helping with others, interacting with others still isn't one of my strengths. Yang is much more open and vocal than the others on her team and she's been helping me open up to others and interact with them. I still don't understand many expressions as well, so when I hear something I don't understand I will ask her about it and she will tell me what it means," King said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Okay!" Nora said with a smile, she glad to hear that the two were on good terms even if they weren't dating. Nora looked at the male as he continued, he appeared to be fairly honest with his feelings so Nora thought it was time she was honest as well. "Um, King I should tell you this isn't the only reason that I asked you here," Nora said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I see, then what other tasks do you have for me?" King asked as he looked at the female in front of him. This only caused Nora to become a bit flustered her cheeks become a rosy pink color.

"Uh, no not in that way. I uh . . . well, I saw what you and Yang did in the showers," Nora said as she looked at the male causing him to freeze in place. She could see him turn visibly pale, clearly worried about what she had said. "N-no! It's not a bad thing really! I was just wondering if you . . . well you know, we could do the same thing?" Nora asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

This had been her intention from the start if he and Yang weren't seeing each other. After all, most of the toys she used for this matter broke far too easily. She needed something that wouldn't break as easily and she believed King was just the person for the task. "O-of course mistress," King said, he was still a bit pale but seemed to be doing better than before.

"Alright, well before I let you do that," Nora said as she got up slightly before jumping away giggling slightly. "You'll have to catch me first!" Nora declared as she looked at the male in front of her. King was a bit confused by this declaration but followed her nonetheless. He chased after her and not surprisingly had a lot of trouble catching her. Not only because her energetic personality seemed to give her a nearly unlimited amount of stamina but also because King wasn't a huntsman or even a huntsman in training.

Keeping up with her proved difficult when he had little to no idea what Nora was going to next as he lunged towards her. Nora giggled as she did, looking at him and deliberately taunting him. Letting him get close so that he would keep trying, but she knew that in reality, he was just to slow. For some reason, Nora actually found this act a little flattering. Knowing that he was willing to pursue and chase after her to this extent was rather flattering.

Nora smiled as she looked at the male and after a few minutes let the male catch her. His arms wrapping around her waist and Nora squealed slightly in excitement from the idea of him finally having captured her. When he did Nora smiled and looked at the male in front of her. King watched as her face slowly moved closer and closer to his before eventually covering his whole line of sight.

King was a bit surprised but Nora didn't seem to mind as she began to straddle him slight her powerful, porcelain skin. "Now it's time for some real fun," Nora said as she looked at him before pressing her lips to his. She was both seducing and confusing him at the same time. Nora then reached for the bottom of her vest and shirt so that she could remove it. When she did she looked at King noticed that he wasn't doing anything. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and take your clothes off," Nora said as she reached for his shirt ready to give him a helping hand in the endeavor.

King was already without a shirt from his earlier work-out and while he was wearing some pants they were fairly loose and easy to remove. As she removed his final layer of clothes she could see his member was already hard and the base was showing as she pulled it down. As she did more and more of his member could be seen until eventually, it was able to spring free of its fabricy prison. His hard member hitting her in the face as it was freed. As it did Nora was taken back slightly and looked at the male's rod a bit amazed by the size.

"Oh wow," Nora said as she looked at the massive thing in front of her. She knew he was big from when she saw him doing it with Yang but she didn't realize just how big he was until now. If conquering something like this didn't make her a queen then she didn't know what would. "So much for calling him 'little guy' huh?" Nora asked as she looked at his member with a smile and a slight blush.

Nora then took his member in one of her hands and began to slowly stroke him as her other hand rested at the base. Her hand gripping his member tightly but not so hard that it would hurt him something Nora was making a cautious effort to avoid. It wasn't long before King's thick member reached its full size, and once it did Nora stopped what she was doing and looked up at the male in front of her.

Her warm and bubbly smile was now lustful as she tucked King's staff between her breasts. "Now let's make up for some lost time," Nora said as she lowered her head and took the tip of King's member into her mouth. Her supple lips wrapping tightly around his thick member. Her warm and wet mouth made it feel as if King's entire body was being absorbed by hers. Nora smiled seeing the rather cute pleasure-filled expression King had.

Nora then began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his member and began pressing her breasts together as she moved them up and down in a rather erratic fashion. King could feel her tongue stimulating his most sensitive part with an impressive amount of dexterity. Nora was acting as if nothing else mattered at that moment. She was gripping onto his member being sure not to use to much strength so she didn't crush it only to begin sucking fiercely a moment later.

It seemed as if she was truly trying to push King to the edge of his limits as if she were trying to force a climax out of him as soon as she could. "You know you make really cute faces," Nora said with a playful smirk and King knew why. It was because at the moment she was just toying with him and he had to endure it without cumming too quickly. "Seems like you're not ready yet," Nora said with a smile as she once again took his member into her mouth.

When she did she began to move her tongue around fiercely once again, this time with more pressure and speed. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through his body and Nora reached up touching his abs slightly. The sudden sensation sending a tiny jolt through his body causing him to tense up slightly before quickly relaxing. Nora chuckled slightly seeing this sending small vibrations and pleasure through his member.

Noticing that he was doing fairly well against her teasing she moved her head down, try to take as much as she could, and quickly gaged with a slight cough before moving up. She had never used her mouth like this before and none of her toys were as big as King otherwise they'd be too hard to hide from the others especially Ren. When she pulled back she was panting slightly and looked at King with a slightly flushed face.

"Yay! Halfway there!" Nora said before once again taking his member into her mouth this time sucking much hard as if she were trying to form an airtight seal around his member. As she did King groaned slightly and Nora once again smiled as she attempted to take in more of his member and once again came to a stop halfway down his member before she was forced to come back up for air.

Once again Nora took some time to catch her breath and began to suck the large rod in front of her. This time she seemed to be going a bit faster as if she was trying to build up speed and reached behind King grabbed his waist. She had already steeled her resolve, after all, if she couldn't conquer something like this then what right did she have to call herself queen of the castle. Nora then pushed down and pulled King's waist up forcing herself to take his member to the base.

As she did she gagged hard but forced herself to stay down. She could feel her throat being stretched out by his massive lightning rod as well the electrical jolts of pain and pleasure it was giving her. However, before long she pulled back her instincts finally getting the better of her and she took a deep breath before coughing slightly. At this rate, Nora knew she wouldn't improve so she looked up at King.

"This time I want you to hold me down," Nora said as she looked at the male. King was a bit confused as to why she would request this, she clearly wasn't enjoying it that much so the fact she was pushing herself so hard for this was just puzzling him. However, King was still willing to comply with her demand as he grabbed her head. As he did Nora looked and him and shook her head.

"No, not like that! If you want to hold _me _down you'll need to get a _really _good grip!" Nora said as she looked at King. When she said this King nodded and this time instead of just grabbing her head he also took a tight grip onto her hair as well ready to fulfill her request. When she went down King assisted her forcing his member into her throat much faster than before. Like each time before Nora gagged as he did being able to feel his thick rod stretching out her neck as he held her down.

While Nora tried to fight the feeling of pulling her head back she wasn't able to suppress all of her instincts and would occasionally move her head back. However, luckily for her King pulled her head back. When he did Nora took a deep breath through her nose still having part of King's member in her mouth and before long her head was forced back down his shaft. However, it wasn't held down like before.

This time it was brought back to the tip almost immediately, and when Nora looked up at King she saw a face the was filled with pleasure. While doing this wasn't what she had planned she didn't mind it since the pain wasn't nearly as bad as before. Only having her throat invaded for a fraction of a second was much more tolerable than what she was trying to do and from the way, it appeared King seemed to be enjoying it more as well.

King could feel just how much she was trying to please him with every thrust into her mouth that he made. She was sucking hard forming a strong seal around his member, when he pulled back he could feel her tongue quickly working its way around his glans and shaft and when he pushed her head down to the base he could feel her tongue stick out a bit in an attempt to lick part of his scrotum as well.

King groaned as his member began to twitch with pleasure, heat up, and even swell slightly. This was a clear sign to Nora that King was close to his end. In response to this Nora sucked harder and used her tongue to tease King's urethra the feeling teasing his most sensitive part of his organ. This feeling of pleasure seemed to be the final bit of pleasure to push King's over the edge forcing his sweet release out of him.

King let out a long groan as he once again thrust into Nora's mouth, and like he had been doing before, held her head down. Nora was a bit surprised by this and looked up at the male only to moan when she saw his face. It was clear he was close and these extra vibrations would send him over the edge. King could feel his member slowly going numb, and it felt as if all the power in his hips was being used to pump his load out of him, shooting a cloud of his love juices into Nora's throat.

While Nora wasn't able to taste anything she could feel King's hot thick, sticky seed sliding down her throat and straight into her stomach. She was a bit happy about this mainly because she had heard that it wouldn't taste good, at least this way she could swallow it and not have to taste any of his seed. Nora could feel his thick milk scattering around and sticking to her throat before quickly sliding down her throat.

She like before found holding herself down a bit more challenging but she was determined to get as much down as she could. King could feel Nora's throat tightening and twitching around his member most likely because he was holding her down. It didn't take long for King to finish and when he did he pulled back letting Nora catch her breath. As he did Nora took in a large amount of air before looking at his virile member.

Nora could see it glistening slight due to the amount of salvia that was still coating it. She could see that it was still twitching. Nora then smirked and moved closer to his member before going down and beginning to tease his scrotum. As she did she could hear King gasp a bit surprised and twitch a bit in pleasure before quickly relaxing. Nora then without hesitation took both of his stones into her mouth.

As she did she lightly sucked on them to stimulate him and glided her tongue along them as well. The taste was a bit different from his member but Nora didn't mind too much. As she shifted them around she could feel that they were a bit heavy and she could feel them shifting around slightly showing just how much he had stored inside of them. Nora continued to suck this delicate and fragile part until eventually, King shot out another load.

As he did Nora looked up at him his thick rod obstructing her gaze. She could feel his hot love juices landing both on her back and in her hair. Nora kept the two organs in her mouth until King finished before slowly opening her mouth and pulling away. She then gave his scrotum a long lick moving up to his shaft and licking off the juices that had been left behind before continuing to service just this part of King's massive member.

Once she had finished cleaning King's member Nora smiled as she looked up at male her face now showing signs of embarrassment with her cheeks being a slightly rosy tint. "That was a lot," Nora said as she moved away from his member slightly embarrassed. "But that's such a waste," Nora said as she grabbed his member. "You should cum here!" Nora said excitedly as she quickly moved her hand forcing another load out of King and onto her face, adding another layer of color onto it.

Being able to conquer her like this, without any warning, only served to turn King on more. His member once again starting to harden before it even had the chance to rest. Nora place her hand on the male and pushed him onto his back. Nora then reached down removing her final article of clothing as she looked at him. Nora with one hand on King's chest leaned forward while using her other hand to grab King's member and line it up with her entrance.

King could see her folds glistening from how wet they were and could see some liquid trailing down her legs a bit. "I hope you're ready," Nora said as she slowly forced the male's member into her. As she did King groaned in pleasure and arched his back at the sudden sensation of pleasure. Her soft, wet, and warm walls of flesh welcoming him inside of her without any hesitation.

Nora moaned in pleasure as she slowly slid down a face of satisfaction slowly appearing as she felt her insides slowly being stretched by King's massive member. Nora bit her lip a bit when she felt his member hit her cervix pushing it back slightly as she continued lowering herself onto him. When she felt her hips hit his Nora let out a relaxed sigh and looked down at King with a smile. "I can feel you inside," Nora said as she began gyrating her hips slightly causing King to once again let out a groan.

Even though Nora didn't weigh much he could feel how much force she was using to keep him down. King groaned a bit feeling her gyrate and before he eventually moved a bit. As he did Nora smiled a bit for someone that wasn't a huntsman and had no formal training he did seem to have some rather impressive strength. "That feels amazing," Nora whispered into King's ear as she began to slowly move her hips up and down.

"I can't wait to taste my pussy on your cock," Nora said as she continued to move her hips. While she was trying to keep her composure the pleasure she was receiving was keeping her mind slightly dulled from the pleasure. This caused her to have a rather lust filled face as she continued to move her hips. King then began to trace his fingers up her slender and powerful legs that were holding him down.

As he did he saw Nora twitch a bit and some goose-bumps appeared across her skin. The cold, tingling feeling spreading across her body quickly as King grabbed her waist. As he did Nora smiled and bit her lip showing some clear signs of excitement. While she was clearly enjoying herself it felt even better for King who at the moment could barely fight off the feeling of drowning in pleasure. After all, it was his job to please others, not be pleased by them.

However, this was a fight that King was loosing and he began to thrust up into her using her thighs as leverage as he did. However, before he could make any progress he Nora's walls sudden clamp down on him hard locking him in place. When she did King was obviously surprised and looked down only for Nora to grab his hand which had been resting on her waist and pinned them above the male's head her face now inches from his.

"Oh no you don't, I'm in charge now. Understand?" Nora asked as she looked at the white-haired male in front of her. It was amazing to think how much strength and control over her own body she had. That just by clenching her walls together she could completely immobilize someone that was already inside of her. King nodded hearing what she said and Nora smiled before her insides began to relax a bit.

However, King could feel that she was still keeping them a bit tighter than normal so if he wanted to thrust into her he'd have to use more strength than normal. While for him it would be a lot for Nora the matter was fairly simple and she began moving her hips up and down while still being sure to keep King's arms pinned down. The blissful feeling from Nora's walls clamping down so tightly was almost too much to take. Though King didn't move at all Nora was moving his thick rod in and out of her at a decent pace.

As she continued Nora's face continued to be one of pure bliss, as she began panting heavily. As she moved up and down King watched as her breasts swayed in front of him in a rather hypnotic fashion. He could also see her stomach tense up occasionally, and when it did he would see faint outlines of her abs showing that she was indeed rather fit. Nora bit her lip as she tried to keep herself calm her face showed just how much she was enjoying having her insides stretched.

Nora then began to press her lips to King's, her lips were surprisingly soft, and King could smell a small trace of her perfume, making her actions a bit more desirable. As they did Nora forced her tongue into King's mouth and quickly took became dominant over the situation. Their lips stuck together as if they were inseparable, the two exchanging saliva. King could see that Nora despite taking control over the situation appeared to be a bit flushed and shy.

Their tongues rapidly overlapping and lingering with one another. Nora then moved her hands away from the male's wrists no longer hold him down and placing her hands beside him on the bed before slamming herself down onto his thick member even harder. As she did King moved his hands up to the two porcelain orbs that he had been keeping his eyes on for a while and almost immediately began to squeeze them forcing a soft cute moan out of Nora.

As King fondled Nora's breasts despite clearly being strong he was also impressed by how soft they were given how hard the rest of her body was. King then grabbed her perfect, springy breasts and lowered his head to begin licking them side to side, playing with them and alternating between the two. "Ah . . . yeah, j-just like that . . . I want more," Nora said as she looked at the male in front of her.

Nora began thrusting down onto the male a bit harder, while it seemed to be going in and out fairly normally King could feel just how tight her insides truly were. King then stopped sucking on her breasts and moved back up to her lips once again letting their tongues entangle with one another. "Um, uh, uh, uh," Nora was letting out soft cute moans every time she lowered her hips down onto King's massive member.

As she continued to pound herself down onto his member she could feel herself slowly spreading open more and more, and King could feel her juices beginning to trail down his thighs from how much was starting to build up. Nora found this a bit strange the feeling of her cervix repeatedly being bashed by King's thick member. Something that she thought was much better than any of her previous toys for the simple reason he was able to please her and she wouldn't have to do all the work now.

As they continued the two could beginning feeling each other's bodies more and more. King being able to feel Nora's opening slowly and carefully tending to his member, while Nora was able to feel his member slowly tending to her insides just as much gently, and tenderly stroking her insides. However, as time went on Nora appeared to get more and more into it. He thrusts slowly become faster, and stronger, so much so that each thrust started to become slightly painful for King.

"So good! This is great! More! I want more!" Nora said becoming completely immersed in pleasure, she continued to sway her hips as she tried to keep up her rhythm. Nora bit her lips as her body began to falter slightly letting her body slowly slide down resting on the male as she continued to move her hips to keep the pleasure flowing into her body. As she did King once again went back to tending to her breasts.

King once again began to fondle her breasts before moving his hands to her nipples and begging to pinch and lick them passionately lost in the heat of the moment before moving back up to Nora's lips. The two then once again locked lips and their tongues began to meet once again fighting for dominance. The task was no longer easy for Nora the pleasure was making her mind hazy and while she was able to still overpower him keeping up with him was another matter.

Their tongues were trashing around, fighting for dominance, the two rapidly exchanging love juices. As they did King could feel Nora's walls starting to twitch and spasm occasionally. A clear sign that she was reaching her limit. "K-King, I'm-" Nora began only for King to respond to her body's desires and begin thrusting into her. It didn't take him long to begin reaching his limit as well as his member starting to heat up and twitch inside her.

King could feel Nora's body becoming more aggressive, her walls twitching and spasming, her body was going wild. King's member felt like a balloon that was ready to explode with cum at any moment. However, he suppressed this urge to keep going. He wanted to please Nora after all. Every muscle, and nerve in his body was telling him to cum an urge he had to resist the only thing he left unrestrained was his passion.

With one hand on King's shoulder, Nora twisted her waist slightly and began swaying back and forth with each thrust causing his thick member to stir her insides even more. Her walls continued to tighten against King's member so much so that King could no longer move inside of her without Nora's help. She was close and King wanted to push her over the edge so that she could experience the pleasure that the others had before her.

Nora's nails were scratching King's body in pleasure as her moans continued to grow louder. A detail King didn't let bother him as he grabbed her smooth rear and slammed her down plunging himself deep inside of her so that there was no gap between them. King's member then began pumping his thick seed inside of her painting her walls white with his love juices. The sudden explosion of warmth that was slowly spreading throughout her insides was just what she needed to be pushed over the edge as Nora let out a loud moan of pleasure.

King's throbbing member continued to pour his seed inside of her as Nora began to pant slightly as she looked down at King. "So this is what it feels like to have someone cum inside?" Nora said through her pants before lifting herself up so that she was once again straddling King. "That's awesome," Nora said as she began to slowly pull out. As King slid out of her she could feel her walls sucking onto his member still orgasming slightly, as his seed stuck to her walls.

"But that's still not enough," Nora said as she looked up at King. "This time let's change it up a bit," Nora said as she turned away from King presenting her shapely jade-smooth rear to him, as well as adopting a more docile position. It seemed like she wanted to be on the bottom this time. She may have been a bit shy at the beginning but now she was displaying her body without any reservation. Nora then swayed her rear back and forth, having it call to King's more primitive desire.

As she did King grabbed one of her legs lifting it off the ground and spreading it so that her opening was once again visible, glistening with her love juices coating it. Nora once again bit her lip feeling this and closed her eyes in bliss as she thought about how much rougher the male was being now. King reached out and began to attack her breasts groping the fiercely as he rubbed his thick member against her slit.

The two were complimenting each other nicely, first with Nora being dominant and in control and then relinquishing that control to King. Nora shivered slightly feeling her rod split her lower lips but never actually entering her. King then leaned down and began to kiss the back of her neck sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine as she quivered from the feeling spreading across her body.

As he did King could smell a faint aroma around her, more of her perfume, the sweet scent of her perfume mixing nicely with her sweat. When King pulled back he could see a love bite on the nape of Nora's neck. King then pushed inside of her as he began to kiss another part of her neck marking the two places in unison. This caused a soft and flustered moan to escape Nora's lips as her back arched slightly.

As she moaned she looked back at King, and he could see the reflection of his silhouette in her eyes as if they were the only two people left in the entire world. King then slowly pushed into her entrance and he could already tell that Nora's body was still feeling trace amounts of pleasure from her first climax. Her honey pot was incredibly tight, and because of this King was only able to get half inside of her initially.

Compared to the smooth entrance that King had last time, now her insides felt hot and narrow. King pulled back slightly before plunging his member into her with a second attempt. The sudden burst of pleasure that was sent through the two caused them to push against each other a little more. Nora's now tight and small hall was able to completely swallow King's shaft. She didn't even have to move to please King at this point.

Her hole squeezing down on his tool was enough to make King's member respond with a twitch from the pleasure. King's rod would also occasionally be stroked when Nora's wall would naturally clench up around it. The burst of pleasure was so great that it took King a moment to notice something else on top of her already increased tightness. Her walls felt different now, it felt slightly rough.

Thousands of tiny nubs now rubbed and caressed his shaft sending electric shocks of pleasure through his member and up his spine. Something unknown to others as well as Nora herself, this was a by-product of her semblance, explaining why her toys had a slightly longer than average battery life. That rough feeling on the sensitive underside of King's shaft completely crushed any thoughts of holding back that King may have had.

Nora bit her lip and moaned slightly before she began to wiggle her hips around. King's member was being tossed around roughly inside of her. Nora unknowingly had a stranglehold on King's shaft, but the feeling was so intoxicating that King couldn't resist the pleasure that was calling to him and began thrusting into her. As he did the room was filled with lewd sounds. Nora's sweet and passionate moans, accompanied by the slapping of their thighs and spurting liquid.

As King looked down he could see some of Nora's love juices flowering out with every thrust he made as he continued to pound into her. King groaned in pleasure as he continued to plunge his member deep inside of her, and Nora couldn't help but get a little excited as she was pushed against the mattress beneath her with each and every thrust that King made into her. The insides of her rough and tingling walls held King captive slowly inching him closer to his climax.

King then stopped thrusting into her without warning causing her to moan and grind against him. King smiled seeing this and began thrusting into her once again letting their lewd slaps echo throughout the room as Nora's insides squelch and squirm around King's rod. With him stuck inside her tiny rough womanhood, Nora could easily take control over the situation, but she didn't, giving complete control to the male.

Nora continued to bit her lips in excitement as King continued to pound into her. As he did Nora began to squeeze down on the male's thick member, her narrow and rough insides now squeezing him from every direction. Her flesh was pressing into him but wasn't just mindlessly squeezing him. Each time she would tense up her insides, King could see her pressing on the bed slightly, and when she relaxed her insides he could hear her breath out.

Her back and forth squeezing while appearing random at first was clearly aimed to give him pleasure. Every time she squeezed down King had to fight off the urge to climax into her then and there. It was clear that their genitalia were in a rapid war of assaulting each other, with King's body shivering in pleasure every time Nora relaxed her insides, and Nora quivering with pleasure the moment his tip kissed the entrance to her womb.

Nora continued to moan as he thrust into her, as he did King could feel her wet, hot, walls frantically squeezed down on King's shaft from all direction. Nora wanted more but she was so lost in the pleasure the only things she was able to do gently press into him and wiggle her hips around. Something that while still being pleasurable wasn't nearly as much as she was hoping for. It was obvious that Nora was craving more, a desire that King was more than happy to fulfill.

King had learned a few tricks as well when he spent his time with the others. One specifically her thought would be useful in helping with Nora. King grabbed her leg and turned her so that her legs were now wrapped around him. King then grabbed her waist and took a moment to position himself before he began thrusting into Nora once again. As he did the difference was obvious almost immediately.

Nora's walls grew tighter and her moans grew louder almost becoming screams of pleasure as he thrust into her. With each thrust, he made King's member would start by pressing against her G-spot before rushing forward so that his tip could kiss her cervix. This new technique of his was pure ecstasy for Nora. It didn't take long for her legs to go limp and for her face to take on a more blissful expression with her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out.

"Fuck yes! Show this queen why you're her king!" Nora said as she reached up behind her gripping the sheet to help try and calm herself. Something that only made her current appearance that much more arousing. With every thrust, he made Nora would feel an electric shock of pleasure followed quickly by the feeling of her insides being stretched to their absolute limit. Nora could feel her mind slowly going blank from the sheer amount of pleasure she was in.

King however seemed to be enjoying the view of her lust-filled face, as well as the bouncing of her two perfect porcelain breasts that jiggled and swayed in a captivating fashion moving in almost perfect synchronization with King's thrusts into her. Seeing that he was staring at her Nora began to do the only thing she could in this situation. She reached up and began to fondle her own breasts once again creating an arousing sight.

Seeing this King once again adopted the same position as before and began thrusting deeply into her. As he did King could feel Nora's walls starting to clench up and spasm at random like before. A clear sign that she was beginning to reach her limit. King smiled upon this realization and began to thrust as hard as he could into her clearly eager to get her to finish.

Nora was pinned down when she began to reach her climax. Her neck was covered in King's love bites, and her breasts had become slightly swollen from all the squeezing and stimulation. "Mmm~ Fuck yes! Don't hold back! Unload it all inside me! Give it all to me!" Nora said clearly getting more into the act as they continued. Nora couldn't help but smile at the thought of once again being filled up.

King let out a long groan as his member began to heat up and swell inside of her. Then with one final thrust into her tight, wet cavern, King's rod began to spurt out inside of the female. While King's thrusts stopped for a moment due to the sheer amount of pleasure that he was in it didn't take him long to once again begin thrusting into her. King's hot prick pulsating and shooting his hot seed into her.

Nora couldn't hold back her urges as she felt King's hot love juices gushing inside of her and let out a loud moan as her body went stiff as she began to spray her love juices over the male's waist. King left his mark inside of Nora completely unrestrained, and Nora's love juices were flowing out in such rich amounts that it was soaking the sheets beneath them. King than with one final thrust deposited the last of his seed into her and the two seemed to finish at the same time.

With King pulling back and relaxing slightly, and Nora's body once again going limp. The two were panting heavily. King was about to pull out but was unable to when Nora wrapped her legs around the male's waist and then locking them in place showing that while he might have been done, she certainly wasn't.

Nora then began grinding against King once again with a lewd and lustful face. "Ah . . . your semen tastes so good . . . let out more! More!" Nora said as she looked up at the male with a smile. As she did King could tell how serious she was about getting another load out of him. As she grinded against him, deep inside of her walls just around King's tip it began to tighten around him making the feeling that much more pleasant.

The pleasure from the increased pleasure sent chills down King's spine. Sweet friction slowly began to build King up to another climax as her inhuman tightening grinded against his tip. King tried to last as long as he could but her inhuman movements destroyed the last of King's endurance. Her insides were conforming to his shape, sweetly caressing and stroking him to the edge of his next climax.

King grabbed her thighs and pushed into her hard, forcing his tip as deep as he could once again hitting her cervix pressing it to the entrance of her womb. Hitting her deepest point was what King needed to be forced over the edge of his last remaining climax. King groaned as he began shooting his load into her once again, painting her insides white as his thick creamy love juices went straight into her womb. As he did Nora once again let out a pleasure-filled moan as her walls clamped down onto his rod as if they were trying to milk as much as they could out of the male.

King's seed continued to gush into her for several moments before he finally let out a content sigh and relaxed letting her waist fall down slightly. Nora also seemed to be a bit more satisfied as most of her body was limp merely letting King lay her down as he slowly pulled out her. When he did there wasn't an immediate reaction because of the position they were in however, her opening could be seen clearly gaping from the activity they had just done.

As King let her down he was a bit more careful than before as if he was trying to be sure he didn't hurt her. As he did his seed began flowing out more freely as she began laying on the ground. Nora's face was red, and her body was covered in sweat. Her exhaustion was only made more apparent by the fact that she was panting heavily. "That was . . . amazing," Nora said as she struggled to catch her breath, her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took.

However, she seemed to regain her second wind rather quickly as she sat up once again looking rather lively. "So want to go again?"

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now like I said last time this story is more or less just a series for a bunch of lemons. So if you all have any requests as well as any fetishes you'd like to see then please let me know and I will try and get around to them as soon as possible. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


End file.
